Fate Stay Heroes
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: 12 years after the tragedy that destroy a whole city in Japan a new Grail War begins with young mages from all sides being called for the task. The war begins, it can t be stopped and only the strongest can win! BNHA X Fate Mash. IzuOchaBaku KamiJirou TodoMomo IidaMei MonoKendo (Other side ships)
1. Chapter 1

The Holy Grail War, the fierce battle between mages and their Servant to achieve the supremacy that allow them to fulfill their most desired wishes at the cost of their enemies' lives.

 _July 1, 2025_  
 _Prefecture of Yamanashi, Lake Motosu._  
 _2:43 in the morning._

The impacts of weapons came and went, the battle was fierce on two different flanks, where the duo formed by a giant man with blond hair, eyes of a curious black color with blue iris that shine brightly and dressed in a curious suit of bright blue and red colors, behind him a woman with the same hair color, and in her hands seemed to hold something despite not being visible anything in them, wore a breastplate of steel armor and gloves, a blue dress under it. Both had wounds all over their bodies, especially the man, who had an apparently lethal blow on the lower left side of his body.

—How are you feeling, Master? —The woman asked as she secured her grip of the invisible object between her hands. She felt her body slightly heavier meaning that the one who answered the Master's degree, was losing Manna alarmingly.

—I've been better, Saber-Shoujo—It had been a brutal battle, but it still was not over and the golden figure descending from the heavens confirmed this. A soft round of applauses could be heard, long and hollow applauses.

—Bravo, Toshinori Yagi! Bravo! —He heard that voice held by the respirator, it was not difficult to recognize it—How many humans can withstand a direct attack from the King of Heroes? Bravo! —He listened to the false praises of his worst enemy, while a huge floating object of golden color descended to the ground, revealing a throne of the same color where a man with blond hair and intense red eyes saw his enemies, his side an imposing figure whose face was covered by a helmet with a respirator was visible as well.

—I consider more an insult than a feat to have survived my attack, that mongrel deserves death for not accepting the grace of die at my will—Spoke the one that was sitting on the throne, his right hand covered his mouth lightly while his gilt Armor gleamed before getting up from his seat.

—King of the Heroes, I ask you in the kindest way to end this war at once—The man asked at his side while making a slight bow.

—Silence—Ordered the one that was proclaimed so many times as King of the heroes while he took several steps to the edge of his transport —Woman! —Called up while pointing to the female fighter— I have defeated you, I have conquered this country without striving in the least and all those who were on your side have been exterminated! —An arrogant smile formed on his lips before moving his hand so that the palm was up—Surrender to me, join my collection of treasures and be my queen. Then, I will forgive your life and your mongrel of a Master as well—The woman's eyes widened at the proposal.

She watched the blond man out of the corner of his eye, the servant could feel as more and more manna escaped from him and he would not have enough to keep his strong form very soon, clenched her teeth and took two steps forward, surprising her summoner.

—Saber-Shoujo. . —He murmured before the woman's armor vanished leaving only her blue dress visible but far from going to the red-eyed man she only raised her invisible weapon in front of her.

—I'm sorry, Mas. . . No, I'm sorry Toshinori—Turned her face to see him with a soft smile on her usually stoic face—We couldn't keep our promises—The man looked at his right hand seeing the only symbol that was drawn on it blinked softly. . . But far from letting himself be overwhelmed, only forged a huge smile on his lips and walked beside her, his body began to lose muscle until it was completely skeleton like, yet he took the woman's hands and secured the grip of the weapon.

—I told you the day I invoked you, we will fulfill that promise and we will win this war for the sake of your wish— Even though the opposite appearance became so emaciated, the smile that uttered inspired confidence in the woman who only sighed heavily, letting the magic cover of his weapon vanished. . . Revealing a golden sword worthy of a legend.

—Then, let's face our enemies. . . Until the last of our breaths—She looked up again, this response provoked a clear anger in the opposite.

—You dare to reject me, preferring death. . .— Strangely his face forged a smile but did not erase the frown, he was truly furious but at the same time ecstatic due of the rebelliousness of the woman — A lion that refuses to be tamed, you are wonderful, incredible without a doubt! — He raised his hand while the same sky was paralyzed—Since you have decided to reveal your true nature, I will do the same! —A strange sword appeared on his hand, a cylindrical reddish design and a golden cover with a long handle, just to see it the woman opened her eyes.

— That weapon. . . It's not like the other Noble Phantasms—She swallowed hard, her eyes could see it: The ranges of that weird word were above the scales.

—Exactly! This is Ea, the greatest of my treasures! —One single beat the weapon destroyed tens of hectares showing the monstrous power it possessed—Only the worthiest have seen this sword, only those who deserve to see its power have fallen before it! —He held it up in front of him, the edge pointing to the heavens—And it's already here. . . Ready to receive you—Above them, on the summit of Mount Fuji, a huge dark-colored figure was formed, whose center expelled a slimy black slime.

—The Holy Grail . . . —The Master of the golden warrior murmured, despite the cover on his mouth, you could hear his emotion—At last its here, ready to be taken. . . Only you are missing. The final sacrifice! —He pointed to his two rivals as he bowed his head once more—King of Heroes, kill your enemies and claim victory in this war—His victory was near and absolute power as well.

—Don't tell me what to do, mongrel—The blond man in golden armor spoke harshly before focusing his weapon on his rivals, his smile returned—It's over. . .—

—I refuse to fall before you if it is not fighting, King of Heroes—Golden Energy began to surround them, it was time to release all the power of her own Noble Phantasm—Master, give me your power to defeat our enemies —She begged while the man at her side just nodded.

—By the power of my command seals—The tattoo on the man's hand began to glow brightly—I, Toshinori Yagi, ordered you to defeat your enemy using your Noble Phantasm! —The woman opened her eyes while reddish energy he covered his rival and the biggest forces were about to collide.

— _Yes, my Master!_ —She grabbed the grip and raised the sword above her head—It's the final clash, King of Heroes! I put my name on the line. Arturia Pendragon; King of England! And I will not let you win in this battle! —A laugh of joy escaped in the golden warrior.

— Face me with your maximum power, let me crush your hopes and remember that if you are not mine now, in the eternity of my memories you will be! Blessed are you, woman, who will live forever in the memories of the King of Heroes: Gilgamesh! —Equally ready to attack, the strength of his weapon was not measurable on human scales.

— _The breath of the planet gathers. The torrent of life shines!_ —She opened her eyes, securing her position on the ground—Take this! —As she lowered the weapon, her Master did the same, permeating every drop of magical power he had in his veins on that attack.

— _I shall offer this one strike as the ceremony of separation! I speak of the beginning. Heaven and earth are divided and nothingness celebrates Creation. My Sword of Rupture rends the world apart_ —The power gathered in his weapon was immeasurable, he raised it all the way up while a reddish tornado formed in it— _The vortex that turns the stars, this heavenly hell signifies the end of the eve of genesis. Subside with death!_ —The moment of the shock arrived.

Both Saber and Toshinori, as well as Gilgamesh, lowered their weapons at the same time exclaiming the names of their weapons and powerful attacks.

— _**Excalibur!**_ —

— _**Ea!**_ _**Enuma Elish!**_ —

And the impact. . . Broke the heavens.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

It is said that all men are born equal, that we are all created to have the same opportunities. . . Except when you are born in a family of mages. There were all kinds in a country like Japan, old families of noble birth such as the big houses; Todoroki, Yaoyorozu or Iida, as well as new ones that sought to emerge from the crowd and earn a place in the world.

The war was about to begin, a new Holy Grail began to form in Japan, which meant that the call for the Masters who would fight in that cruel confrontation was given in the form of a bright red star in the sky. The time of invocation had come, a week in which the gap between the human world and the heroes one will be reduced and those with the potential would be able to call those who would serve them for the fierce battle. . . And that's how our story begins.

 _Prefecture of Shizuoka._  
 _Friday, July 23, 2037_  
 _11:58 PM._

He walked around the circle one last time, everything was in order, each element, each symbol, each stroke was perfect. . . Nothing could fail: Nothing should fail.

He was born into a family of forgotten magicians, one of those whose blood weakens over the centuries and after many attempts to raise again, ended up wasting what was left by the mixtures with normal people, there was nothing left of the lineage of the family Bakugo; until he was born.

Perfect. That was the word his mother used to describe him, a child born of love between two people who unknowingly gave him the Jackpot of fate, because their son inherited not only mixed abilities, giving him an amazing explosion magic, but also, he had an amount of mana that bordered the ridiculous, making him an ideal candidate to perform a high-level invocation.

—It's time. . .—Clenched his fists watching the clock ticking twelve, officially was July 24, so the start of the war was at that moment. He raised his hand, palm open on the circle that was illuminated by the magic that flowed from the blond ash haired boy—Heroes from beyond time, listen to my call and appear before me when I called thy name. May your sword be my weapon and my spirit be your energy! Appear before me, as I summon you to win in this war! —He leaned his body hitting the circle with his palm before an intense reddish glow illuminated the basement where he performed the ritual, the sound of spinning steel was heard before an omnipotent figure appeared in front of him.

A tall man, too much in fact, with greenish hair, opened his eyes before supporting the huge spear he carried in his arms against the ground, sighing heavily. It was a long time since they called him to battle, it was good to be in the mortal world again.

—Who are you, boy? —Asked the newly summoned spirit as he focused his eyes on the blond ash that only put an arrogant smile on his lips, holding up his hand to show the symbols on the back that identified every master in the war.

—I'm Katsuki Bakugo, and I am your Master—He spoke without any hesitation, the opposite put a smile on his lips alike, he saw fire in those eyes, a desire to be boasted above the Gods and get beyond these . . . Eyes like his own—Tell me your name and your wish, because we are going to crush this thing and win it—His words made the spirit laugh out of joy.

— I am son of the hero Peleus and of the Goddess Thetis. Winner of the greatest battle of all time, hero of Greece and the one who defeated Hector; I am Achilles of Ftia and your Rider—He usually did not cooperate quickly with those who dared (and could) summon him, but it was a fact that there was something special with that boy or he could not have called such a spirit for combat. Bakugo on the other hand, only widened his smile from before, had wanted to invoke a Servant of the Saber class, known to be the most powerful of all, but no doubt what he ended up calling was ten times better, because only by the myth that surrounded him, Achilles surpassed almost any other Servant that could be put before him—And my wish is. . . Live like a hero and die like a hero; I have no specific wishes for the Holy Grail, so as long as you don't have any wish that attempt against humanity or my principles, I will fight on your side, Master but there are things I refuse to do—He spoke with the cadence of a King without doubt.

—Speak then, what do you refuse to do? —The young blond asked, wrinkling his nose slightly, not wanting to believe that the battle for the Grail was going to complicate him with his moral matters.

—Following my own hero code—He raised his hand with a clenched fist before showing his raised index finger—First; I will not fight with women unless it is strictly necessary, I don't like to hurt them—He clarified, snorting of the Bakugo could be heard, but nodded—Second; I will never hurt a child—He was not surprised by this, so he nodded again—And I'm against unfair battles, so don't expect me to attack from the back or innocents. You can use your command seals at will, but if I once challenged the great Agamemnon, I will also turn against you—This was a direct threat, Bakugo did not enjoy being threatened by who was supposed to be there to serve him. . . But he ended up forging a smile.

—That is all. . ? — He shrugged his shoulders before raising a hand—Consider it done then, Rider. We'll leave tomorrow morning to the city of Musutafu: Start the war for the fucking Grail—

 _Meanwhile, twenty—five kilometers away._  
 _Todoroki Mansion_

The moment had come, the reason why he had been "created" was before him in the form of the invocation circle that would allow him to become a Master and take the path that none of his brothers had been able to achieve, it wasn't something he wanted; he didn't want to be his father's tool for it, but it was a fact that this was his chance to get rid of the fatherly yoke and become what he wanted to be.

—Heroes of the past, present and future. Listen to the call of this one which is your conduit—The circle began to light up, the old stone plate that he used as catalyst lit up in the same color while in his hand his command spells were forged—Break the veil of death, surpass the time and attend my call to fight this Holy War. Invocation! —And the fire surrounded the room, burning multiple pieces of furniture around it before a beam of light hit the ceiling, crossing it, straight into the circle where a figure began to form: It had been a success.

Between the ray of light, a figure emerged, in shadow it looked high and omnipotent, but at the end of the ray of light it revealed a ... Young girl? A girl who looked no older than 17 years, her brown hair, long and slightly wavy on the edges, brown eyes that seemed more bored than anything else and a thin, small body with a flat bust being covered by an old toga.

—. . . What do you want, Mage? —Asked calmly, her tone was juvenile, allowing her youthful appearance to be reinforced. The one in front of her only felt a drop of sweat running down his cheek. Was that the invocation he brought to war?

—My name is Todoroki Shouto, and I am—

—I did not ask who you are, Todoroki Shouto, son of Todoroki Eiji—She cut him short while sighed, using both hands to fluff her hair a little —I asked you: What do you want from this war? . . —He didn't understand how she knew his father's name. Shouto narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding.

—I don't have wish for the Grail. . . Other than have it destroyed, forever—This made the young woman raise one eyebrow slightly, before grinning.

—Do you want to destroy the Holy Grail? The divine object that fulfills wishes? —The minor just nodded slightly—Interesting. . .And do tell, why do you want to do that? —Now he was catching her curiosity.

— That thing. . .Caused my mother an irreparable damage. It has served only to bring misfortune to all those who crave it, greed corrupts them and makes them monsters—He looked down for a few seconds, despite his lack of facial expressions the woman seemed to read him like a book because she felt the rage that ate him inside.

—Very well, then I'm on your side "Master"—She called almost vehemently while smiling to herself—With me supporting you, no one can stop you. Neither do I have any desire for the Grail, I really don't like to be summoned by worldly desires. But you? —She nodded with confidence—You have pleased me, so I am in your favor—The young man closed his eyes, least he has the Servant on his side.

—Your name is . . . ? —An elementary question because he did not know what, or whom, he had invoked.

— Oh, right. The mundane details. . . —She placed a hand on her chest in a dramatic way and then got surrounded by a curious arch of floating gold that fell on her shoulders, the energy that she show off was simply overwhelming—I am the Avatar of the great goddess; I am Ishtar, the deity of Mesopotamia, lady of War, Fertility, Love, Sex, beauty, political power and above all—She stared into his eyes—Justice—He waited a few seconds and the young man of the Scar lowered her head slightly.

—I appreciate your help, Ishtar—Without a respectful honorific not sounding vulgar. . . She already liked the brat.

—Prepare my room then, I'm not easily be pleased and having bedchambers unworthy of me will be punished with curses for eternity—Another drop ran down his cheek; maybe it would not be that good have a Goddess on his side ...

 _Prefecture of Saitama._  
 _Tuesday, July 23, 2037_  
 _11:58 PM._

She cursed her blood.  
She cursed her life.  
She cursed everything that could be cursed.

Since she was a child she knew the curse that was on her; She was a mage with exceptional abilities for spells, but with a body unable to store large quantities of Mana. In summary? She was the best Lamborghini driver, but she had to settle with a bicycle.

Fate was fucked up, too fucked up, and her last name had sunk over the years and it was not until her father, a man who had only a basic contact with the world of magic, convinced her mother of educating her to be a mage, letting her talent explode and then burst into her face.

—Ready? —The young girl asked as she took a breath, the circle was ready, she knew the spell very well, in the center was an ancient necklace, a relic of an ancient civilization that would undoubtedly be the ideal catalyst for the invocation of a Servant that would give her a victory in that war and fulfill her wish.

— As ready as a human battery can be — And next to her was her biggest problem, well, it was really the solution of one problem and the birth of another.

Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari.

She was the talented magician who had no energy to make an invocation of her own.  
He was the one born with a copious amount of Mana, an absurd amount in reality, but had zero control of that power, becoming useless for magic that was not basic or that he didn't want to end up in an explosion.

And it was based on that. . . Friendship? Enmity? That getting along but insulting each other? That a deal between them arose: He would be the source of energy for her Servant and she would in return give him part of the wish they would get from the Grail, it was foolproof.

—I've never done this, so be prepared for everything —Sigh with heaviness, she didn't wanted to do the next part but had no choice because both knew well the rules for the mana exchange and as she didn't accept to drink blood of the blond for it, they only had one option—Hurry up and do not dare to touch more than you must—Warned as she tried not to look more than necessary, it was enough to have to use that ridiculously tiny top in front of him in addition of having him putting his hands on her.

—You talk as if I wanted this—Complained equally while removing the shirt being naked from the torso, unfortunately for both, the only way to transfer mana effectively was by prolonged physical contact, the larger the contact surface the better It was for the transfer. He sighed heavily and slowly wrapped her hips with both hands, sticking his bare chest to the girl's back—Re ... Ready—Muttered not sure of his own tone, yet he could feel the connection between them as he shared the magic that flowed from him to her.

—Concentrate Kaminari—Warned him as she took a breath trying not to think about who she had behind, not to mention that his palms ended in her belly, making her blush even more— _"Breathe, you know the spell: Everything will okay"_ —And after that she exhaled heavily—Make sure you repeat everything with me, understood? —She only felt the boy head nodding to her side—Well, here goes nothing ... —And then they began, both raised their hands together, one next to the other.

— Heroic spirits, those whose legends transcend time and space: Listen to my call for this war that rises on us, be my weapon, the weapon that will grant me victory in this battle. Hear my cry and listen to my words as I will be the justice and the channel for it — Everything went well, everything went great; Kyoka could see the command spells appearing in her hand. . . And also in Denki's?

—Shit! —And then everything exploded, an overload from the blonde ended up throwing them back while the skies of the entire city lit up for a moment, just a moment. . . In which seemed like the sunniest of days. The girl's hands came out of the rubble, luckily for her she landed on the blond boy, saving most of the blow—You're useless. . . —Complained as she looked up to see what had happened, but then her eyes widened as an imposing figure emerged from the circle.

—Who are you, the one who have invoked me? —He was a brown skinned man of almost six feet, his eyes were golden as the sun and his hair black as night, on his shoulders he wore a white cloak that left his chest bare, only a golden belt covered part of his chest. The curious thing was the gold ornaments on his pants and bracelets, showing that he was clearly Egyptian, in one hand he raised his staff and pointed to the girl—Answer, summoner! —The girl gave a start—Your Pharaoh speaks to you, I'm the son of Ra and his incarnation on earth, I bring joy to the world with my presence because I have returned once again to it—His tone was thunderous, the presence that emitted show the power he had—I am the great Ozymandias, Ramses II, the King of Kings and God-King—It was difficult to define his tone, it was clear that the arrogance that could be interpreted wasn't just some mindless talking, he truly belive his own words as he proclaimed himself as a God and the King of Kings.

—Move away, you're heavy! —But pulling Jiro out of her stupor, the young blonde who served as a mattress removed her from him, took a breath after having been somewhat suffocated and was surprised to see the Pharaoh in front of him that only saw him with total disinterest — Is that your Servant? It didn't turn out badly! —Then the spirit walked towards them, its presence showed the bearing of a King.

—I will repeat my question and I will not do it for the third time; Who are you, who have invoked me? —Asked sternly, pointing his scepter at them, so Kyoka decided to speak quickly.

—I am—

—I did not talk to you, woman—He cut instantly hitting her on the head with his scepter before pointing to the blond at his side—Answer me, the one who has invoked me—Denki blinked in confusion, raised his hand to see the seals on his back and he began to pale.

—Didn't you say that you would invoke this thing and that I would only be your source of energy?! — He complained instantly, earning a double picket of eyes on the part of the girl.

—Is it my fault that you did a spell correctly for once in your damn life?! — They were going to continue with their ridiculous fight, but the heavy aura in front of them shut them immediately—Damn it. . . Kaminari, you're his Master, introduce yourself and dont ruin it—Muttered under her breath, what she did not understand was that, if the stupid blond was Ramses Master. Why did she have command spells as well?

—Ugh, damn. . . —Swallowed before getting up, the fact that he was still shirtless did not help much to be formal before an incarnate deity—I am ... —Cleared his throat a little—I'm Kaminari Denki, I am a Mage (In training), eh—Didn't knew what else to tell him, not that he came from a family with a noble legacy or something similar. The golden eyed of Pharaoh studied the minor for several seconds. . . Before hitting him with his cane over his head.

—You are unworthy of being my summoner —Clarified before hearing any complaint about the blow—My return to the world prophesies a bliss for all that exists, a bright future for a corrupt world and I will not accept orders from those who do not deserve to serve me—Kyoka swallowed quickly, that spirit was too powerful to be controlled and had an extremely high will, for the human eyes would not be visible, but she could see the statistics of this and did not like what she saw at all, they were tremendous.

—Kaminari. . . —She called the boy under her breath—Use your command seals, order him to get as far away as possible and then we will break the contract so you can be free—Muttered, trying not to alert the Egyptian, he of course heard it all but ignored her words.

—But. . . What about your wish. . . ? — The girl blinked confused, how could he think about that when his life was at risk?

—This Servant is going to kill you. . . — Mumbled before taking his hand, squeezing it with reproach.

—Maybe we just need to talk to him, he doesn't seem like an unreasonable guy—Ozymandias raised an eyebrow. Did they forget he was still there?

—I will not risk your life because of my wish more than what you have done already—At his words, the boy put on a somewhat ironic smile.

—You say that a little late, don't you think. . . ? —He squeezed the girl's hand before looking at his Servant who was still waiting—Listen to me. . . I know this doesn't seem like the ideal thing for you, but is there a way we can make a deal to cooperate in this? —The opposing face remained stoic.

—There is nothing that you mortals can offer me, the King of Kings. Although this romance of yours has touched me and brought me the memories of my beloved wife, this alone is enough to generate in me pity not to kill you—The comment made both blush, noting that they were still holding hands and forcing a quick separation—I will allow you to break the contract, but your insolence will be paid anyway—He raised his staff, ready to unleash his power and exert an exemplary punishment for the two sacrilegious who disturbed him without reason.

—Behind me, Kaminari! —The girl stepped in immediately, she had the knowledge to generate a barrier that could protect them and even knowing that this would not be strong enough to stop the Servant in front of her, she interceded without thinking.

—Stop! —But before the cane came down a soft voice stopped him, Kyoka felt the magic bond between the person in question and her; it was her Servant. She managed to summon a Servant!

She was a woman, somewhat small, in fact she was about the same height as Kyoka, had long brown hair with dark brown eyes, her skin was brown alike and the long white dress with gold and blue details betrayed her Egyptian origin equally. While at first the mage felt proud of herself for achieving a successful invocation, this collapsed when she noticed that each and every one of the statistics of her invocation were of the lowest level, practically being less skillful to battle than a novice magician

—God, we're dead. . . —She muttered to herself as the little dark-skinned woman walked to the front of Pharaoh, her face remained serene while that of the man was inflexible.

—I humbly beg to lower your weapon and placate your anger, my Pharaoh—She begged lowering her head gently, this surprised them. Does she know him? Strangely he did lower his weapon and not only that, but to the greater surprise of the mage duo, he knelt in front of the newly appeared servant.

—The existence that I have loved the most, supreme creation even above me, my Goddess, my incarnation of Hathor, Goddess of love and the heavens. . .—The jaws of the two youngsters went to the floor. What was all that? —My beloved Nefertari. . . Centuries separated us and now the centuries reunite us again. . . —

And then everything fell into place: She had invoked, without wanting to do so, the only and true wife of the great Pharaoh, the one for whom he renounced all his women because she was the only one who he really loved. . .Lucky her!

 _Prefecture of Musutafu._  
 _Sunday, July 25, 2037_  
 _8:33 PM._

How many years had it been since the tragedy? 12? Yes, he remembered: His young 4-year-old being crawling through the mud of the destroyed city, he remembered well the corpses around him and the drowned crying of his mother when that man dragged him out of danger and handed him to her with a huge smile on his face. How could he forget him? He owed that person his life. . .

—It's late . . . —He had to go that Sunday to clean the Academy's dojo, a task that was supposed to share with another person who didn't show up and had to do it all by himself. The tragedy? It took double the expected time and it was already dark. He sighed, heading for the main entrance, he must return home quickly in order to have time to practice a little before going to sleep.

And it was from that day that Izuku Midoriya discovered the latent magic that lay within him, a small power that little by little was growing inside him, but without proper training or anyone to teach him how to channel it, he only ended up hurting himself and special his bones at every try. He sighed feeling foolish for not demanding the presence of his partner for the chores, but he had no choice. . .

—What was that? —Suddenly a loud sound broke the silence of the night, it sounded like metal crashing so he quickly moved in that direction to see what was happening. He went to the back of the main building, it was curious how big the academy was, but it didn't matter much when it was considered one of the best in the country, and that he was there with a scholarship thanks to his excellent grades and part time jobs such as cleaning areas and other stuff.

His eyes widened as he saw lights emerging from the trees that surrounded one of the abandoned physical training buildings, those that were left unused years ago by unexplained accidents where old teachers were rumored to practice witchcraft or sell drugs, nothing was ever confirmed. He ran in that direction, something was causing him a very bad feeling.

And he was not wrong, when he came to see what caused him a tremendous surprise: In the midst of the trees, in a clearing where the moon was fully illuminating, he could see a white-hooded man holding a fierce sword battle against a man of curious appearance because he was tall, with spiky white hair and held a huge golden spear with a design he had never seen in his life, the clash of his weapons sparking at the ferocity of the impacts.

—You fight remarkably well with a sword, to be a sorcerer—Praised the one holding the spear as he strengthened his thrust against the other's weapon, the hooded man put a smile on his lips.

—I appreciate your compliments, it's hard to do enchantments so fast without biting my tongue, maybe you should give me a few seconds to channel a good spell you'll see what I'm capable of—His teasing tone made it hard to believe the situation he was in, the expressionless face of the other fighter showed no gesture of amusement at his joke.

—. . . No. **Agni** —Then he threw a ball of fire that materialized from the huge circle that adorned the central part of his spear.

—Caster! —The young man recognized that voice immediately, turned his eyes to meet the owner: A young girl with brown hair, classmate of him since they began the course and despite having a month of classes together, he hasn't cross a single word with her due shame.

— " _Uraraka-san?! What is she doing here?! Does she know these guys?!"_ —He understood instantly that those who fought must had been mages, obviously, but not why the young Ochako needed to be there or why she called one of them "Caster"

—We have a spectator. Uh. . .? — A voice behind Midoriya's back chilled his bones, he turned his head almost mechanically, barely finished turning when he saw a man of great height who, curiously, had a hand into his face and scratched his neck lightly—Alter. . . —And just when he said this Izuku felt a quick stab through his belly, spitting blood instantly, noticing how in front of him was materializing what appeared to be a spear, but as it took full form was revealed as a still wrapped banner, a black cloth in it and being held by a blond woman with a black armor and empty eyes.

—As you order, Master—She muttered in a mechanical voice before taking out her weapon, the boy fell to his knees instantly holding the wound and feeling life itself escape out of him before due the wound inflicted to him, his forehead smack the ground without understanding how he ended up in that situation.

—Take care of the Caster. . . And bring me the girl alive, we'll remove the Command seals from her soul—He scratched his neck again, the girl was surprised to see the young man wounded.

—Is that ... Midoriya-kun? —She could not understand what he was doing there, clenched her teeth watching where her Servant received a direct attack to the face and felt helpless because he had two enemies of tremendous level, a wounded companion and she was completely alone.

—Are we late? —The guy of the hand in the face opened his eyes when a pistol cannon aim to his forehead, in a blink a woman with reddish hair, tanned skin and a huge bust appeared in front of him—Don't move sea rat, or your Master will lose his brains—Warned sternly in reference to the blond woman who only squinted but didn't move for the welfare of her invoker.

—You're late, Rider! —The hooded man's voice was heard, the smoke cleared after the direct attack, revealing a blue aura covering his head and, therefore, ridding him of the damage. His face was now bare, revealing a tousled albino hair.

—It's the fault of my inept Master! —She complained as the aforementioned appeared, carrying the wounded Midoriya in the matter of a second right next to the young mage girl who until a few seconds ago was considered finished.

—Uraraka-san, I've arrived! —Even in his convalescent state Izuku could recognize that voice, it was Iida Tenya, the class president, but the question was, what the hell was he doing there in the middle of a mage fight?!

—Caster, retreat!—The girl yelled, causing the albino to raise his hand quickly.

—We'll see you later, Lancer! —He lowered his hand, giving a quick enchantment in a forgotten tongue, thus causing a dense fog that served as an escape route for the youngsters and their Servants, the one with the spear tried to attack, but he was blinded and it wasn't until the woman with the banner waved her weapon that it dissipated, revealing that they were completely alone.

— Well done, Tomura. . . —The aforementioned only snarled as he saw how from the trees a young man with a face full of horrid scars sewn to his skin walked in his direction —I gave the full control of my Lancer and you could not eliminate a girl with a Caster—It was hard to know if he scolded or mocked him, probably the later.

—Don't tlak about what does not concern you, Dabi. . . —He closed his eyes with considerable annoyance, then channeled his energy to evoke a telepathic contact with another of his companions— _"Toga, you and Assassin locate those three and kill them, I'll send Alter and Lancer alike"_ —He heard giggles in response as he ordered with a wave of his hand to look for those who had escaped.

 _Meanwhile, behind the abandoned building._

—Are you all right, Midoriya-kun? —The mentioned could barely contain the bleeding that threatened to leave him disemboweled, but even with this he nodded slightly.

—Iida-kun. . . Uraraka-san. . .— He called them under his breath, it hurt to breathe but luckily the blade did not give in any vital point or surely he wouldn't be there telling the story—You. . . You're mages? —Asked softly, leaving both surprised.

— How do you know what we are? — Asked the girl who, despite everything, never separated from his side helping him to stand.

— He is also a mage. Isn't it obvious? — The voice of the "Caster" was heard while he materialized in front of them— Although his magical potential is remarkable, his capacities are low, probably due to the lack of proper training—His lips folded into a huge smile.

—He ...Who is ...? —Asked surprised, because he never saw anyone appear and disappear that way.

—He's Caster, my Servant—Ochako explained as she put a guilty smile on her lips—I summoned him to fight in the war for the Holy Grail. . . The boy blinked confused.

—Since you're a mage I think its okay we explain you the basics, part of your magical lineage is ultimately based on it, Midoriya-kun—Spoke the president of his class taking a step forward, willing to be the one who gave the quick class—Every so often in the world a materialization of the desires of humans is formed, it is known as "The Holy Grail" or the chalice that grants the wishes of men—

—. . . Holy Grail—A fuzzy memory of his childhood began to come to his mind.

—When this happens, the mages of the country where this materializes, receive the call in the brightness of a red star on the nation, this augurs that you have 7 days to make a successful invocation of a Servant to fight in a battle for the Grail—Then next to him appeared the same redheaded woman who had previously saved him—The Servants are personifications of heroes of the past, people who lived legends and now can be called to fight in this war as companions and allies—Continued explanation before the above mentioned redhead hit her huge bust to the square boy face who only grieved instantly and began to wave his hands.

—You're so sweet to say we're partners! —She spoke in her hoarse voice as he only complained about how close they were.

—So. . . —Ochako saw the scene with a drop of sweat on the nape of her neck—The Servants come from various classes, for example she is a Servant of the Rider class, my friend here is of the Caster class—The aforementioned raised his hand in greeting.

—So. . . They are "Heroes of the past? —Asked doubtfully to what his schoolmate nodded slightly.

—Sadly it's not a good idea to reveal the true name of your Servant, to avoid your enemies know much of his legend and therefor his weaknesses. . I hope you understand—Ochako bowed her head a bit embarrassed, as she didn't wanted to leave her companion with doubts of any kind—After the time of invocation passes, the war becomes what it is: A battle between Servants and Masters to see who survives at the end, the Master that in the end his Servant will be granted with the Grail and a wish completely free at his or her will—That totally surprised him.

—Uraraka-san and I have allied in this war, since we have found many potential enemies in the city. It is rare for mages of unaffiliated families to make these deals, but due the camaraderie that I feel towards Uraraka-san, this alliance was formed—Explained the speedy boy while keeping his Servant at a distance and she just laughed.

—The important thing is to treat your wounds —The girl raised her hand showing a greenish glow in her palm, sweating remarkably—Healing is not my strong point, but at least it will stop the bleeding. . . I hope—Murmured as she moved her hand closer to the wound, Izuku winced at the fact that he was being touched by a girl, this being the first time in his life.

—Thank you . . . —Muttered completely blushed, although she was not touching him a lot, or well almost nothing, he felt the wound heal quickly, maybe it wouldn't be perfectly healed but at least it will prevent him from dying.

— What an ugly wound, big brother. . . —That voice made everyone jump, just in front of Ochako and Izuku was a little girl with gray hair and huge gray eyes who saw the boy's wound with total interest, the Caster was surprised by the speed with which she appeared and the thick fog that started to surround them out of nowhere.

—Stand back, she's a Servant! —But he didn't had the time to do something since he was quickly attacked by the Lancer, the one who just released a huge fireball in his direction, causing an explosion.

—Caster! — Ochako took her classmate jumping back at the same time as Iida.

—Rider, attack! —Ordered the eye glassed, the redhead woman unsheathed her two weapons but the little one just put a smile, throwing a blade in her direction, forcing her to dodge this quickly, as soon as she turned in the little assassin direction she was gone.

—The brat is hidden in the fog, her stealth is B Rank, if not higher—Cursed as she kept both weapons pointed up, how deeply she hated Assassins.

—Who are your new friends, Jack? Dont you think about inviting me to play? —From among the trees a plump young blonde girl emerged, her lips folded in a huge smile showing sharp canines and her golden eyes shining with emotion that reflected in her flushed cheeks covered by a mask with a respirator.

— Sister! — The girl was formed from the mist embracing the girl with fraternal love — I found a boy who bleeds a lot, look at him, look at him! —Pointed with emotion to Izuku that only stuck a wince with a "Oh, God why me?" face and for some reason he was starting to feel dizzy.

—Don't breath brats, the fog is poisoned! —Screamed the red-haired Servant before she jumped back, for the blond emotionless woman from before appeared attacking head on and began a rapid exchange of attacks.

—Uraraka-san, we must flee, we are at a disadvantage here—Quickly instructs the young man in glasses while covering his mouth with a handkerchief, the rest imitated him but the effects of the poison were already eroding their magical energy little by little.

—She has a Servant in front of us Iida-kun, it will be impossible for us to run away, Caster and Rider are being hold back by two strong opponents—He bit his lip under the handkerchief he used to cover his mouth.

Izuku felt a strong heartbeat in his chest, all this was his fault, if he hadn't been there they would not have been distracted trying to save him and could have escaped without problem. He looked down and gritted his teeth, his attempt to help just ended up in the condemnation of two innocent people, Izuku quickly separated from Ochako, making weak steps forward.

—Midoriya-kun? —Iida was surprised as the greenish hair boy raised his hand in a sign of don't follow me.

—I'm going to distract her, you guys run as fast as you can. . . — This was obviously suicidal, the mere thought that he could face a Servant for more than a few seconds was ridiculous.

—She's going to kill you, back off Midoriya-kun! —Iida tried to get in but the boy again raised his hand and pushed him back.

—Don't stop me! . . . When I was a child I was saved by the bravest act of heroism I have ever seen and I refuse to let go that feeling I will not let you die because of me! —Without knowing it, his words reacted an ancient invocation symbol that rested inside the building behind him, it was old and neglected but the call of his voice pierced the veil of reality and reached a dimension of pain, suffering and red skies, where in a pile of rocks surrounded by corpses, a young maiden in silver armor and stained with blood saw the heavens with lost eyes. Back in reality Izuku got stabbed by a knife thrown by the small Servant straight to his shoulder, but he didn't halter, just clenched his teeth, without realizing it, in his hand began to shine an intense reddish color.

—Sister, I stab him and he doesn't die! —The little girl complained while the blonde only held her face with ecstasy.

—He's bleeding but, doesn't fall. . . It's so beautiful. . . —

—Even if my body dies. . . —He clenched his teeth again, the pain of his injuries was tremendous, but he refused to let it knock him down—The image of that hero in my memory will live on! —The assassin licked her lips before running in his direction with both hands holding blades—And while I'm still here, I'll become a vessel who projects that image! —In the other world, the maiden rose from between the bodies, in her face a huge grin—And I'll save everyone in front from me! —The symbol was completed in his hand, both Tenya and Ochako were shocked by this fact.

—Die! —The little assassin threw herself at him, just a couple of feet separated from her target that could not evade her now.

—At your behest! —Without warning, from the wall behind him emerged a figure concealed in a large steel armor, the helmet with two horns giving a strong head-butt to the girl who got tossed backwards—I had been summoned! —The mysterious armored figure landed in front of Izuku fully in shock, the aura that the figure emitted was equal to the two Servant of his companions. . . Maybe that was. . . ?

—It can't be . . . —Uraraka covered her lips with surprise, the arrival of that Servant had dissipated the fog and now the moon shone on them. She took her helmet and pulled it out slowly revealing a young woman with golden hair and brown eyes, her face looked in her 17s but with the severity of the experience looking straight at her Master.

—Thou art my Master, who had summoned me from beyond the whitered grasp of time, born as is the new moon to engage and slay at your grin command. . .? —Midoriya couldn't understand a single thing she said and just fell to the floor, unable to believe what just happened.

—. . . Wh ... What? —Asked stuttering. The blonde maven raised an eyebrow erasing her previous seriousness and changed to an utterly sarcastic gesture.

—Screw it, I can speak your language just fine—Her tone changed completely, causing everyone to fall back—Are you my Master? —Asked now pointing at him with her huge sword.

—Ye ... Yes? —Said the best he could.

—Is that a Servant? —Pointed back to the girl who was mentioned as Jack, who barely recover from the surprise impact she had received before.

—Yes. . . —It was again difficult to know if he affirmed or asked.

—Cool. I'ma kill im'—And then turns back, towards the Assassin.

—What?! Why?! — It was not that it bothered him being defended, but. . . Morals and stuff.

—Listen here; I have many, many fucking parental problems that generate me unstoppable anger, so you better not get in the way when I vent that anger! —Expressed with total rage in her voice—Be right back—She put on her helmet again, launching herself against the Assassin, she threw quick slashes but they bounced quickly in the armor of the Saber, that try to catch her with a direct blow she'll would break the tiny girl in half.

—I can't help but be annoyed to know that I was about to avoid you being summoned! —The assassin said, throwing several knives at her rival who only blocked them with her huge sword without problem.

—Your abilities are incredible, Assassin! It's a shame that your skills with knives are not as big as your God damn head—This made the tiny Servant pout in a childish way.

—Sister, let me release my Noble Phantasm and put an end to this mouthpiece—The little girl asked with childish tears in her eyes, upon hearing this the armored blonde made her sword backwards.

—Kid, command me to use my Noble Phantom to exterminate this cockroach! —Ordered the boy, Izuku was shocked. What was he supposed to do again?

—Master! —Suddenly the Caster returned to the scene, behind him huge explosions of fire indicated that the enemy Lancer pursued him.

—Whenever you want, Grummet! —Shots of the red hair woman weapons kept her rival at distance, but she was quick and would soon find a way to approach safely.

—Midoriya-kun, please, do as we—Indicated the girl as she raised her hand showing how the seals on her back shone brightly—Caster, as your Master I order you to use your Noble Phantasm to defeat your enemy! —The albino put a smile turning towards the other young man with white hair.

—Finally. . . Call my name Master! —Asked as huge magic circles appeared around him and a huge book opened before him, distilled pure magical energy.

—Unleash your true power. . . Merlin, Wizard of Flowers! —The instant his name was revealed, the golden-haired sword girl turned in that direction.

—Are you still alive you fucking piece of crap mage?! — He almost released his power, but the comment made him un-channel the enchantment in seconds.

—It can't be. . . Mordred! Little Mordred is here! —The scene broke completely, the Spearman in front of him, in anticipation of a fierce attack, felt a drop run down his cheek.

—Little Mordred!? — She walks furiously towards the sorcerer, taking him from the cloak with one hand raising him without effort —What the fuck are you doing here?! Answer or I'll cut your neck! —

—Calm down. . . I was summoned to this war, it's not a big deal, is it? —He seemed too relaxed at the threats of others, even gave himself the luxury of patting her shoulders—But look how much you've grown up, you're already a lady—Then the other's sword ended against his neck.

—Bring up my vagina once more to this conversation and Ill give you one where your neck should be. . .—Warned with a severity that was scary, the mage just laughs nervously.

—Note taken, ix-nay on the enis-pay . Could we concentrate on saving our Masters now? —Asked with all the cordiality in the world, the girl just end up throwing him to the side, then Mordred turned to her Master that seemed soon to vomit his guts.

—Damn it, I have no time for this crap. . . Master, we're getting out of here! —The green haired teen looked panicked again.

—We what?! Wait! —Without realizing it, she was already in front of him and carried him like a sack of potatoes, putting him on her shoulder.

—You, survive or die, I don't care which—He said to the other two before giving a huge jump taking the one who summon her away.

—We can't leave; we must help my friends! —The boy said, writhing as much as he could but the Servant didn't listen.

—Stop wringing or Ill sweat to God I'm going to throw you! —Once they were at a safe distance, already in front of the main entrance of the school, she dropped him to the floor, keeping her sword and taking off her helmet again—Listen to me, you little piece of-of-of. . Lad!—Said at the end, he was his ally, in the paper at least—Those two there are experienced mages, you? You're a rookie, you can't even heal yourself—Pointed at his various wounds as the one in his belly opened again.

—But they ... They ...—He kept looking back, the blonde denied softly.

—They'll be fine, other Masters are on the way and I doubt they'll stay there for long. Also, if the wizard is there. . . —And just she finished saying this both could feel a crushing magical presence, without doubt it was Merlin—They're fine. . . I told you—Sighed, looking into his eyes and just frowned—So. . .? —

— ... So ...? —He didn't knew what she was referring to, but if she said they were okay, he hoped so.

— Are you not going to introduce yourself? What kind of fourth grade Master summon me? —Complained, stroking the bridge of her nose with two gloved fingers. The boy look down for a second.

—I ... I'm Izuku Midoriya ...— Even his name sounded weak, she ran both hands over her face.

—Screw it, maximum effort then—Said to herself before looking him in the eye once more—I am Sir Mordred, Knight of the Camelot round table and son of King Arthur Pendragon, future King of England—Spoke in a high, formal tone, a worthy presentation for royalty.

—But if you say son ... Why are you a. . . ? —A sword to the neck made him cut short the phrase.

—Say just once ... That I'm a girl and I'll tear you apart, Master or not. Capish? — He was surprised at the use of the modern language she had, Izuku just nodded quickly—. . . Take me to your home, Master. We have to plan a strategy, because based on what Im feeling right now—Turned the face, seeing the city on the horizon—We have at least 34 rivals to beat ... —The boy opened his eyes in panic. 34? Were other 34 mages in the city who wanted to win that thing? . . Moreover, 34 mages who wanted to kill him?!

—. . . I'm not going to survive this. . . —


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku opened his eyes with a jerk, the upper part of his body rose up like a spring looking around in total shock, he was in his bedroom, he recognized the autographed movie posters of the famous action actor Toshinori "All Might" Yagi, the collectible figures, everything that made that his personal space. Multiple memories came to his mind, quickly raised his shirt with a terrified expression but. . . Nothing, not a single scratch, not even a scar where he remembered been stabbed by a strange blond woman the previous night.

Stroke his shoulder but there was nothing, nor the mark of a knife, making a proper inspection he only had a bandage in his hand and wondered what happened, he couldn't remember. . . As he tried to bring those memories back, he felt a strong headache. What had happened to him. . .?

— Son, it's time for breakfast. How's your hand going? —He heard a sweet voice coming from the other side of the house, it was his mother, his beloved mother who ask to him to go out and take the first food of the day. He blinked confused.

—Mom, what happened to my hand? —Asked in the highest voice he could, the bandage covered almost to the bottom of the wrist.

—Something about an accident last night while you were cleaning the Dojo—More confused blinks. The dojo? Does he ...? Of course! Everything was an accident at the Dojo! Surely he got hurt with some cleaning utensil. He sighed to himself with total joy, everything that "happened" was nothing more than a frightening dream.

—Nothing happened. . . —He felt so good about himself, it had only been a terrifying nightmare. A painfully real one but in the end the dreams were powerful, right? He got up from his bed changing his pajamas for his uniform, there was not a trace of wounds on him, so he could not have gone through what he dreamed last night—It was all a dream—Now he just had to worry about going back to school, to his normal life and—

—Oi—Just at the moment he opened the door ran into a nightmare come true: In the kitchen, in one of chairs, was the same blonde girl with brown eyes he met the night before, that savage armored warrior that responded to the name of Mordred, so relaxed wearing tight spandex shorts, a top made of the same material that showed how she actually had a rather flat chest and muscular frame for her apparent 17 years of age.

—. . . What are you doing here?! —Izuku almost jumped back, this must be a nightmare, he pinched himself but the pain let him know that he was not dreaming.

— Son, she is your. . . How did you say again darling? — Mrs. Midoriya asked, leaving her son even more terrified, for she was not surprised to see the servant there.

—I am the daughter, of the cousin, of the uncle, of the niece, of the husband of your husband's aunt. —Mordred fell silent for a few seconds before drinking some of her orange juice—. . . Izuku's politic cousin—Finished before smiling with a sweetness that looked almost real.

—Oh yeah! She's your political cousin on your father's side. You know that man never tells us anything—She let out a laugh as she finished serving breakfast, apparently it was the fourth dish for the girl—Now I have to go to work. Son, your cousin will stay at home in the meantime, so explain everything to her before you go to school—She left a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving—I love you, son—Upon seeing those motherly gestures, Mordred couldn't help frowning in a clear gesture of envy.

After that they ended alone, silence took over the small dining room of the Midoriya family while the young man began to believe that maybe, just maybe, he did not dream what he thought he had dreamed.

—. . . So . . . —The boy murmured trying to maintain his composure, the blonde jumped out of her place with clearly inhuman agility, she stopped in front of her, showing how, despite not wearing her armor, she was almost six centimeters taller than him.

—You´re still alive, good. I thought that the sheath of my sword would not heal you properly —She said as if it was nothing, stretching both hands to remove what seemed to be a pendant from the neck of the young man who was surprised he had not seen it before, then the pendant began to shine until it return to the original form it had: A long scabbard with a wide sword in it—I thought that, with your bad control of mana, it would end up taking days, but you turned out not as useless as I thought you were —It was difficult to know if he should feel flattered or insulted .

—Ho ... How? Wait, I got hurt yesterday? — Asked stupefied and this was the first thing his brain managed to formulate.

—Of course you were, you almost died. I dragged you last night, then I left you Clarent, my Noble Phantasm, so it's aura heal you before your mother noticed it—Said putting the sword on her shoulder in a relaxed pose—Well, Master, are you ready to go hunting? —Her full conviction voice only caused more panic in the boy.

—Hunting?! Mordred-san, I think you're not understanding the situation, I do not—

— Do not want to fight during the day? Well, the Grail rules forbid us from fighting where we are seen so that is a good strategy, Master—Nodded with confidence, maybe the brat wasn't that useless —We'll gather intelligence and then—

—Mordred-san, I do not want to fight with anyone! — He screamed suddenly making the blonde shut up for several seconds, the silence was uncomfortable and it was not until the blonde sighed that finally a sound flooded the place.

— Listen to me you little piece of! —Barely hold herself from attacking, she was still tied to his mana anyway, she took a deep breath and tried to put a smile—Master—Her voice and false smile were terrifying—Why you don't want to fight. . .? Don't you want your wish to be fulfilled? —She wasn't trying to pretend be nice at all, no sir.

—I don't even know what we're talking about, what's all this about a war? I need a lot of context! —And with this, the girl ran a hand through her hair several times.

—How did you managed to summon the strongest class by yourself?! — Cursed the boy and cursed herself for answering his call, better to stay in that terrifying world of torment than deal with that, that . . . Rookie! —Listen, Noob—She would not call him Master, he didn't deserve it —I'm going to explain this so easily that even your miserable brain can understand it —Pointed to his face with a finger —You, you are a Master, that is to say, a mage who managed to make a successful summoning of a heroic spirit just as I am—Proceeded to point her face.

—But I never wanted to make a summon! —That was something he could not understand.

—There was an invocation circle near you last night, your magical energy as well as your words served to call me from the Throne of the Heroes. —This only caused him more doubts, the girl ran her hands over her face—The Throne is an alternate dimension, when the soul of a person ascends and becomes a legend, is in that place that his spirit is saved evading the cycle of reincarnation, there we exist forever waiting to be called at any time and place to fight in a war for the Grail—Explained with a little more detail trying really hard not to lose her patience, which obviously wasn't that much.

—But why should we fight to death for that Grail thing?! — The blonde hit him with two fingers in the throat causing it to collapse and his breath to go out, Izuku fell to his knees holding the affected area, trying to catch his breath.

—Don't yell at me, peasant! — He noticed that she didn't kick him just because she was still dependent on him for subsistence — Didn't those two explain all this to you last night?! — The boy took a breath trying to recover from the recent hit of her fingers.

—I can't ... Remember ... Clearly—He spoke between loud air intakes—I got ... Stabbed ... Almost died ...— Those excuses were not worth to her, she had been stabbed more times than she remembered and she still went ahead without crying like a big baby.

—This can't get worse. . . —Whispered stroking harder the bridge of her nose, Mordred was about to explode—Due your clear lack of strength, I must accompany you all day to make sure you don't get killed— This only made him panic.

—But I don't want to fight on this thing! —Then she took him by the neck, squeezing hard using both hands, letting her summoner see that her appearance did not reveal her incredible physical strength.

—You have no choice here! You've already summoned me, so until I die or you get killed, you're in this war and you'll fight for that grail. You don't have to do anything but prevent them from killing your sorry ass, then I will win and in return you will get a wish. Do you like the deal? —She try to sound as convincing as possible but it was difficult with a hand to the neck of green haired boy.

—I feel like I don't have many options here. . . —Literally he was between the Saber and the wall.

—That's more like it— Forged a smile that left her fang visible — Let's go then Rookie, we have a long day for—

—Listen to me Mordred-san, you cannot accompany me to school, it would be suspicious if a stranger appear out of nowhere in the middle of my classes —The blonde's face practically said "Fuck you, cunt" —A- Also, I will only go to school, a safe environment— The knight just aimed at his face.

—Isn't that school where you were stabbed and almost killed last night? — She had a point there, after that she aim her sword still holstered on to his face — I'm going to accompany you, and you can't do anything about it! —Speaks in a solemn tone.

—. . . No—And after that the boy left the house leaving her alone, Mordred was silent for several seconds unable to believe that she got overcome by him.

—. . . Curse you. —And so she did, she didn't even tell him how to invoke her using a command spell: He was as dead as he can be.

Izuku made his way to the school for outstanding young people, the UA Academy that only opened its doors for a select group of students that shine upon the rest, Izuku managed to enter there with effort, dedication and almost bursting his head in the books. While still on his way the young man had a conversation with himself, something typical of him.

—I can't believe that this is really happening, now I must fight to death against a lot of people I do not know, God I am going to die—He passed his hands over his face multiple times feeling the scraping of the bandages against his face, admiring the back of it for a second, he could not see them but felt those strange symbols burned on his skin. — Take it easy Izuku. . . You'll find how to get out of this, what happened yesterday was just a special case, besides that, Iida-kun and Uraraka-san are not your enemies, and it's not as if that Grail thing it's going to choose random people who study in your— But before finishing that sentence Midoriya took the first step into the territory of the Academy, after doing so a chill ran through him from head to toe. . . Even with his null knowledge of magic he knew that it wasn't one, but several, magical presences in the building— . . . I'm going to die! —

Meanwhile, in the Midoriya family department.

— What the bloody hell was that? — The young looking Saber jumped up from her morning eating ice cream while watching TV when she felt the same chill as the inept Master she had, materializing her sword and putting it on her back — I must save that dumb dwarf! —And she jump out of a window, a dead Izuku was useless and could not win that war without him.

Back at the Academy, our protagonist walked through the corridors slowly, stealthily as he could, not wanting to attract anyone's attention, although he knew that there were more Masters in the building, he could not identify them by seeing them with the naked eye.

—I must be careful, nobody should notice my presence. . . —Then a couple of touches behind him made him jump like a cat.

—Good morning, Midoriya-kun! —His soul returned to his body when he noticed that it was only Uraraka Ochako. . . Until he remembered that she was also a Master and therefore she would want to kill him and his Servant.

—Go ... Good morning, Uraraka-san—Whispered feeling guilty from his reaction, the girl seems untouched from the night before, for a moment he wanted to consider that, that sweet girl had nothing to do with the war they mentioned but then he notices she wore gloves that conveniently covered the back of her hand in that convenient place where the Command seals were.

—I'm glad to see you, have a nice day! —Patted his back before running away, Izuku did not understand why she spoke to him suddenly but. . .

— A girl touched me! —It was the only thing he could think of.

As the girl advanced a voice began to rumble in her head, audible only to her.

— " _Don't you think you're being too permissive, Master?"_ —Her Servant floated around her in an ethereal way, no one could see him except the one who summoned him, the same as listening to his voice.

— " _Midoriya-_ _kun has nothing to do with this war, he's just a crossfire victim"_ —Sighed to herself as she walked into the classroom, just by doing so she felt a sea of glances above her. . . Looks of people who wanted to see her dead— _"He'll need all the possible protection against this foes ..."_ —

— " _And don't you think that putting a third level runic protection will only alert people more?"_ — After analyzing it a little, young Uraraka just dropped her forehead against her desk, maybe it had not been her best idea.

Meanwhile, through the corridors of the UA walked perhaps one of the most dangerous people in the current war for the Grail, Katsuki Bakugo pushed people aside with his mere presence since nobody wanted to get in the way of that genius with bully complex.

— " _I can feel them, there are many here" —_ A smile was drawn on his face at this thought, he wanted to crush them all on the spot. Passing through the front door earned him multiple glances, for someone of his talent to recognize everyone present as Masters was nothing complicated so he dared to take several steps forward just to stop right in front of his teacher's desk.

— " _Master_ _, I know what you are planning: Do nt do it"_ —The voice of the courageous Achilles rumbled in his head, but he ignores it.

—Listen to me, fucking extras—Multiple looks were directed towards him, some of surprise and others of mere contempt.

— " _Well, it seems you're ignoring me"_ —

—I know well what you are, all of us here are— The gloves, bandages and other forms of covering up their hands betrayed the Command Seals that they all carried.

—I can't believe he is a mage too—The vice president of the class mumbled, Yaoyorozu Momo, while she saw the boy in front of her with a lot of displeasure, Minoru Mineta turned around covering his mouth to hide a smile.

—When I win this war, I know exactly who am I going to wish . . . —Drooling slightly, he already imagined his dreams fulfilled, causing the girl a chill.

—Not even in your dreams—She did not invoke her Servant only because it was forbidden, at her side, Todoroki Shouto closed his eyes slightly since he had many rivals to consider there.

—I do not give a shit what you have invoked because I, Katsuki Bakugo, will win this War. Whoever has the balls to come and—The door opened to let see a fearful Izuku Midoriya, in the presence of the one who was not supposed to be a mage all kept silent —I'll continue after ...— He stopped instantly, blinking confused and saw the one coming in before taking him by the neck and without warning smack him against a wall.

—Midoriya-kun! —Ochako jumped from her place running towards them along Iida.

—Why you have the aura of a mage, Deku-trash?! —Screamed in pure rage, ready to make him explode with his free hand.

—Ka-Kacchan! I don't! —Explain would be complicated considering he barely had an idea what happened last night, quickly he covered his face with both hands and this helped Katsuki to remove the bandages exposing the Command seals on the green haired boy hand, looks of surprise because as far as he knew he was an ordinary human boy.

—What kind of shit did an unsuccessful piece of crap like you summon? —Groaned tossing him aside before Iida put a hand on his in an attempt to stop him.

Izuku recovered as he could, trying to get away from the blond, nobody intervened more than his two companions who last night had saved his life.

—Just so you know! Midoriya-kun summoned a Saber Servant! —The words of Ochako left a resounding silence on the site. The green haired didn't seem to understand the seriousness of what happened but he had managed, by himself and without knowing how, to invoke the strongest class of Servant known and the same that Bakugo failed to invoke.

—. . . You're telling me. . . This piece of useless trash. —Points at the trembling boy with a finger. — Manage to summon a Saber. . .? —The anger was reaching unsuspected levels, clenched his teeth so hard that it seemed he was going to crack them any second—You are going ... To ... Die, Deku bastard! — He suddenly raise the hand where he had his seals, Bakugo was about to call his Servant but a hand stopped him from this.

—Stop . . . —The cold voice of Todoroki Shouto put the break at the situation, he didn't seem to be looking at him but keep the blond firmly hold by the wrist—It is not the place, nor the moment—With a slap the explosive mage released himself.

—It's not your God damn business half and half bastard. Don't you get in the way unless you want me to match your face and burn you the other side too —Even when his words were harsh they seem not to affect the two colored eye boy.

—When the time comes, we will fight. Until then: Respect the rules—Despite his calm tone one could hear he was flatly serious about it. Katsuki clicked his tongue passing by his companions, directing a particular look of hatred at Izuku who swallowed hard.

—Thank you for helping me, Todoroki-san—The aforementioned did not deign to see the one that thank him, just walked back to his place and slowly sit next to Yaoyorozu again. Izuku sighed heavily before Ochako offered a hand to help him get up.

— " _You were very kind in helping him, Todoroki-san"_ —The girl communicated through a mental link that both shared, he didn't respond right away.

— " _I had to avoid an scene"_ —It was the only thing that he answered, causing the girl a soft mental laugh since he might never admit it but in deep down inside Shouto was a good person who care for others, specially the weak ones— " _._ _._ _.Are you okay after last night? "_ — The question made her wince a little, with one hand she stroked the back of the other, remembering what had happened to her . . .

 _Flashback._

Time was running out, there were only 24 hours left to achieve a successful invocation, the shame on her family if she failed to enter the war would be terrible, something that would torment her for the rest of her life and even in the afterlife. She had ordered all the maids, butlers and guards to leave the mansion because she needed perfect silence to achieve it by herself. Yaoyorozu Momo walked around the invocation circle, reviewed every possible detail and only noticed the lack of the most important of all: A catalyst.

—I'll resort to my own power. . . —Muttered to herself, had searched for multiple objects but could not find anything that had the strength and a bond strong enough with a spirit worth invoking so she would use only her energy to achieve it, having all the preparations ready she fixed her gaze on the huge clock that adorned her wall, it was two o'clock in the morning the hour of the mages—It's time. . . —In her hands materialized crystals of various colors, throwing them to the circle that was illuminated with a bright self-light—By the foundation, stone and the duke of contracts. For my ancestors who whisper to the four cardinal points: Fill yourself, fill yourself, fill yourself, fill yourself, fill yourself. Repeat it five times; listen to my words and let my magic create your body and let your sword create my destiny, if your desire is the grail listen to my call and obey my will, answer me now living spirit and the one who hears my call to defeat the evil of the world! Guardian of the scales! — A strong reddish ray illuminated the site before it shot her backwards.

The whole place was filled with a thick mist coming from the circle, the girl had hit a wall and fell face to the ground rising soon after caressing her forehead where she got hit by her fall.

—What happened. . .? —Momo saw her hand with surprise by the slight sting sensation that felt out of nowhere but a smile was drawn on her face when she saw the bright Command seals that identified her as a Master—I've achieved it! —Quickly she stood up looking everywhere for her invocation, but there was no one there. . . Blinking confused before a loud noise called attention, it came from the other room so she ventures to that direction finding a quite chaotic scene.

The furniture was totally destroyed, in the center of the room there was a huge pile of these and on the remains rested a tall man of toasted skin, white combed back hair that only when he feel the mage presence turned his face towards the girl leaving her see his deep gray eyes, he closed one eye and formed a slight smile.

—So you are the one who has summoned me. . . —The albino said as he moved his feet elegantly to come down from the pile of rubble with a simple jump.

—You destroyed my living room —It was the only thing that answered him as she crossed her arms, holding one elbow with each palm, the spirit saw the destroyed place out of the corner of his eye before shrugging his shoulders slightly.

— My invocation was something problematic, I was surprised not to appear in the same room as my invoker. — This made Momo's eyes darken a little because he imagined that something like that would happen by forcing the invocation in such a way. — Even so, it is easy for me to recognize your magical abilities. The forced invocation of a Servant is something that even the most capable wizards are not able to do, luckily for you; your knowledge, strength and will combined with the compatibility in our powers were those that allowed you to call me—That on the other hand instantly made her feel better, being praise by her true skills was something the girl always felt good about—I will accept you as my Master, as long as you have a just cause to fight for. —This question kept her deeply silent for a second.

—I. . . —If she thought it right she had no desire for the Holy Grail, had everything in life at this point and was not greedy to want much more, it was not until she met that sad eyed boy that she had a real interest in that fateful event between mages, she tightened the hold on her elbows before looking up to the Servant with total decision—I wish to win in this war to destroy the Holy Grail; Forever—A silence formed again, the man seemed slightly shocked by such revelation and ended up letting a laugh roar out of him, covering his face with one hand—What do you find so funny? —She couldn't help but feel offended by the laughter of her Servant. The albino chuckle softly, shaking his head and calming down a little.

—People fight for the Grail in order to obtain their greatest desires: Power, wealth, fame, immortality—He let out another laugh, curiously enough he did not seem to mock her with those but enjoy the situation—But you. . . You want to destroy it, destroy the source of eternal desires . Why? —He finally asked Momo who look down again.

—I met a person. . . Whose life has been ruined by that object, which has seen its world crumble by ambitious people in search of that. . . That damn thing. . . —In her tone you could hear the content contempt and courage, to her memory only came the image of a child whose face was covered by several bandages that prevented from seeing the left side of his face—I refused to let that happen again if I can do anything about it. —The determination on the young girl's face made the Servant close his eyes and nod slightly.

—Well, in that case, you have my loyalty. But I must warn you, Master, that I am not blindly obeying your orders: I will fight as I see fit, when I see fit, so do not expect me to jump into battle just because it's your whim. —The man's words surprised her. She recalled that the Servants, no matter how much invoked beings they were, were heroic spirits, people or ideas that lived and were powerful on their own, so it should not be a surprise they had personalities that are not always submissive.

—I understand, even so I will look for the cooperation between both of us to get ahead on this war. . . —She blushed a little at her lack of manners, lowering the head softly. —Excuse my rude attitude. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it will be an honor to fight by your side. —The exaggerated gesture of apology made the white haired man sigh with a shrug.

—Although I would like to answer the formalities you just offer me, reveal my real name has no meaning because I'm not an ordinary heroic spirit—This surprised his invoker but before she panicked the albino raised a hand asking for calm—I'm not a legend. I am. . . Doesn't matter really. Usually I am not invoked to these things because there should be no catalysts that would call me me from the Throne to this plain but. . . It seems that your magic, similar to mine along your wish was able to call me—He raised his right hand showing how it ended up materializing a short sword leaving the young girl surprised.

—Creation magic . . . Like mine. —The opposite nodded slightly.

— It seems that we are compatible for this battle, Master Momo. So I'll agree to listen to you, for now. —After that, the weapon disappeared in the air—You can call me: Archer. —She was a little surprised by this.

—I thought you were a Saber. . . By the sword and all that—Archer just shrugged his shoulders slightly.

—I'm sorry to disappoint you, but when the time comes I'll show you that I'm as strong than a Saber, way stronger —And just finished saying this the man moved his hand at full speed materializing a dagger that flew through the room nailing a huge eye that flew with a pair of wings—They were spying on us—He frowned as Yaoyorozu turned around ready for battle.

—I ordered all my employees out of the mansion, also put barriers to avoid being interrupted during the ritual so that thing could only be invoked from within this place—Scan the place with her eyes, a minor invocation could not be too far from the caster and it did not seem like the collector type but the analyst so she expected an imminent attack.

—Then the enemy is locked in here with us—In both hands of Archer swords were formed, both short for close combat as he waited for the enemy attack who presented himself with a series of constant applause that drew his attention to the main entrance of the mansion whose doors opened wide revealing a rather terrifying figure.

He was a man of great height, six feet without a doubt, he looked hunched and with a huge hump on his back that stood out in the black cloak he wore, his face was deformed by having gigantic and bulging eyes that did not seem to see in the same direction and its skin was of a pasty flesh tone, resembling a color of old leaves more than the one of common human skin.

—Stand back, he's a Servant—The girl was instantly interposed, the mage narrowed her eyes measuring the statistics of his rival that floated around him making him frown because his physical qualities were nil, but his magic ones were tremendously high.

—It's a Caster, I'm sure—With this Archer secured the grip of his weapons, his class had some advantage against the rival especially due being resistant to magic.

—Do not let your guard down, there's something odd in this one . . . —The bulging eyes surely help to that odd sensation of being around him, he continued to applaud with emotion showing his long emaciated fingers crashing again and again.

—Glory, glory to you, the virgin maiden that my Master has missed so much! — His mere words with that guttural tone caused chills in the woman — I expected to find you alone, but knowing that you also have a Servant makes this even better. The one beloved of my Master and three command seals! What a fortune! God applauds my actions! —And then he applauded again with total emotion.

— What is this monster talking about . .? —Momo suffered chills from his repulsive words, did not want to imagine the kind of monster that invoked that being and even more that had the guts to send it for her.

—It does not matter: I'm going to silence him. — Then he threw one of his daggers straight into the face of the rival Caster who raised his right hand, showing a human skin book, without warning a strange monster of semi-amphibious appearance emerged from the ground taking the hit him and start chewing the dagger soon after—. . . I detest those who call monsters to fight for them. —Archer sighed with annoyance before walking, materializing another weapon; he had to take care of this quick—Stay safe, if something other than me comes close to you, make pieces of it—After this, he jumps into combat.

—Be careful, Archer—The girl murmured as not one but dozens of amphibious monsters lunged at her Servant, who began to cut everything that approached her with incredible leaps from one direction to the other. — _"Despite being an Archer his abilities with the sword are incredible, besides that he can read the movements of his opponents even when he is not seeing them "_ —She had studied all the known texts about Servant so she knew well their abilities, without doubting hers was tremendously skillful. Curiosity seized her and she narrowed her eyes studying her stats to see what she was dealing with— " _Strength,_ _endurance and agility are on average, his mana is very high, Rank B, lucky E range"_ —It did not seem anything outstanding, but it was not until I try to see the rank of his Noble Phantasm that something impacts her— " _Unknown._ _._ _._ _I can't calculate the strength of his Noble Phantasm "_ —She didn't understand why, even the highest ranked had a fixed limit but this did not seem to be the case—" _Who are you, Archer._. _? "—_ The mysterious warrior was starting to form a shadow of doubts around his persona.

—You're a nuisance! How can you dare to intervene between my path and my Master's maid? — Caster said as he lifted his book, it shines with an intense violet color before leaving a mob of repulsive insects come out from under of his raincoat and jumping against the one in reddish clothes.

—Archer! —He frowned as he had jumped to avoid one of the enemy beasts, now unable to move in any other direction.

— _I am the bone of my sword ..._ —His voice was but a mere murmur but as he finishes the inaudible chant a rain of swords forms out of thin air stabbing all enemies that were heading in his direction causing a deep groan of anger in the other servant.

—What is this? What kind of quick casting was that? —Even for the Caster class to make such materializations was difficult, since the weapons he was throwing were embedded with outstanding magical energy —What kind of Archer are you? —The aforementioned fell to the ground at last before raising both hands to show how a silver bow was formed in these, with an arrow pointing directly to the opposite servant.

—Unique in my class—He answered before firing but was blocked again by a hundred creatures of all sizes.

—I will dissect you to discover all your secrets —But only finished speaking a fire ball hit him directly in the back causing him to emit an agonized scream of pain.

— . . . What was that? — Through the open doors of the mansion came a woman floating in what appeared to be a huge golden bow, she raised her hands forming several fire balls more on the edge of her transport that shot against the Caster almost instantly he was forced to disappear from the site in order to save himself from being gobbled in fire.

— Was that all? How boring! —The little woman complained before looking down, noticing the other Servant present, forming a smile on her lips. — At least I have other one here to entertain myself. . . —And after saying that she began to charge another fierce attack, Archer threw himself backwards to cover his Master while she saw the Stats of that newly appeared Servant turning pale instantly.

—Strength, Magical Resistance and Agility in B. Mana level Ex—Swallow saliva, exceeded the maximum level she had ever seen—Luck and Noble Phantasm in A+ —Momo could not believe that such a Servant really exist, her legs trembled. Was it possible defeat something like that?

—Don't fear, Master. I will protect you. —The cold voice of her Servant brought her back to reality, she could not lose hope when there had not been a day of entering the war. She clenched her fist raising a hand letting see the Command Seals she had.

—Archer, by the power of my command spell I ordered you—She was going to give him a Mana boost to fight against the rival at a better level but before achieving it a voice called everyone attentions.

—Stop Archer. —This made the floating woman undo the energy of her attack in an instant, it didn't look like she was going to attack now.

—What's wrong , Master? —Asked calmly while a young man entered through door, who was instantly recognized by the owner of the mansion.

—Todoroki-san! —Yaoyorozu put a hand in her chest, quickly understood that that Servant was the young man's, a sigh of relaxation escaped her lips.

—Do you know him? —Asked the albino seeing the newcomers.

—Yes, Todoroki-san is my ally. We are not in danger, Archer—She hold one of the hands of her servant who instantly release the tension on his arms and sight nodding slightly taking a step back because he was not required to fight at the moment.

—I asked you not to attack without asking. . . Yaoyorozu is our ally—The young bicolor did not seem afraid to rebuke a deity, though his serene tone made it difficult for anyone to think he was giving a scolding.

—I am the embodiment of war, Master. You cannot expect me not to attack if I see a battle. —The Mesopotamian Goddess shrugged as she watched the young Yaoyorozu approach, put a finger to her lips with a half mocking smile on them. —My, oh my, Master, I wonder why is this girl so important to be your ally. . .? —The tone with which she said such a thing only made the girl blush and the young man raise an eyebrow.

— What are you talking about, Archer? — He did not seem to understand her in the least.

—I'm sure you're aware, but she's not, let me explain. —Shouto shook his head since he knew the woman was about to reveal her true identity, something he asked her not to do, since it only offered advantages to their enemies—I am Ishtar, the Mesopotamian Deity and the Archer that this young man, your boyfriend, has invoked—Momo clapped softly.

—Incredible Todoroki-san, you have invoked a tremendously strong spirit to...— Analysis of the phrase in process.

"Boyfriend"

" **Boyfriend** "

" _**B**_ _**D**_ _"_

—. . . Ex ... Excuse me? —Momo ask as the red color raised up her face.

—As the Goddess of love, sex and fertility. You have my blessing to procreate this very night. Do not waste time that your son will be blessed with my light. — It took two seconds but Yaoyorozu ended up on the ground.

—Master! —Archer quickly turned to her when she saw the maiden faint, Shouto for his part remained frozen in place without knowing what to do or how to react.

 _End of Flashback._

Momo's cheeks began to blush more and more remembering that painfully embarrassing moment, not to mention that after that Todoroki ended up staying in the mansion with her all night, for security, adjoining rooms of course, but under the same roof.

— " _I'm._ _._ _._ _I'm fine, you're very kind to ask_ —Damn, she stuttered even in her mind.

— " _Good"_ — For her that simple word expressed much more, she understood well the personality of the boy.

— " _I'll win this for you ... Todoroki-san" —_ She thought to herself causing the boy to turn his face in her direction.

— " _I appreciate it_ " —In an instant Momo's face melted red because she had forgotten to close the psychic channel between them— _"Yaoyorozu?"_ —Shouto asked when all of the sudden the young woman smack her forehead against the table, dead of shame.

All the young magicians began to form alliances, it was to be expected that most had family ties or friends with whom to get along, of course this sort of things cause grudges as well, it was the case of the young Jiro who had seen her friendship with Yaoyorozu be put in pause since this one preferred to ally with Todoroki and not with her. . . Well, she actually offered Kyoka to join them rather than reject her, but it hurt her feelings not be the first choice of the rich young woman even though they were friends since childhood.

—" _Are you sure nobody can read our thoughts?"_ —The blond asked for the millionth time, Kyoka could not believe how little faith he had in her powers.

—" _Yes, I am very sure. Just because I don't have absurd amounts of mana like you it doesn't mean I don't know how to do my job"_ —The boy clasped his hands in apology.

—" _I did not say it with that intention, is that everyone around us are mages and I do not know how these things work"_ —The girl sighed snorting a lock of hair out of her face.

—" _As long as you pay attention to me, everything will be fine. How do you feel? Have you weakened by keeping the Pharaoh?"_ —The blonde shake his head very slightly.

—" _I'm fine, Ramses says that while he's not fighting he'll use his own mana, so I haven't felt too fatigued ... Although I confess, the guy consumes energy by tons_ "—She snorted since the previous night after a training with the mighty Ozymandias he end up almost dead by the tiredness.

—" _I hope so, I don't want you to get yourself in whey mode during a fight"_ — She covered her mouth trying not to laugh loudly earning a gesture of annoyance from her comrade.

—" _Hey, that only happens when I try too hard, okay?"_ — This did not stop the mental laughter of the Punk rock gal.

—" _Whatever_ _you say Jamming-whey, what matters is that you follow my instructions and we'll get through this shit alive"_ —Despite all the blond ended up nodding slightly— _"Well ... tonight we'll start, we must start eliminating enemies one by one besides to acclimatize Pharaoh's power so he doesn't run out of mana that quickly "_ —Denki for his part only nodded repeatedly.

— " _As ordered, my Pharaoh" —_ Oddly, the nickname pleased her by making the girl nod once.

—All right. . . —Muttered under her breath, now they only had to look for a target to start this up. . .

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Academy. . .

A group of three people looked to the distance while they discussed the events that took place that day and on the previous nights, they were two men of different heights and a girl who moved as if she were dancing on her own axis.

—Many mages have met. Don't you think this will be exciting? —Asked the girl while her smile only grew much more, the young black-haired sitting on the floor sigh exaggeratedly as if he was distressed more than happy by the above.

—They are many. . . We must watch our steps from now on or we might get caught off-guard — He murmured lowering his head, an aura of sadness surrounded him as he sought not to sink into his own depression.

—C'mon Tamaki, cheer up! —The young blonde in front of both raised his arms with emotion, the three young teens had on the backs of their hands tattoos that identified them as Masters in that war for the Grail—After all, there are two others Saber servants running around and I can't wait for us to meet them! —He shivered with emotion wanting to jump out of joy due this.

—There are also other Berserkers out there. I want to see how they are! —The girl jumped from her place equally and before noticing the dark haired man only wrinkled his lips lightly.

—Mirio, Hado-san. . . Can we maintain the low profile? So far no one know about us and I think we should keep it that way—Suggested the best idea possible, they had great powers and keep themselves in the shadows would be the best for them to win. . . But.

—C'mon flea heart! Do not be such a party pooper! —The girl began to shake him repeatedly, causing the boy a bigger gesture of regret.

— I think Tamaki is right this time, Hado-san—The blonde spoke again before pointing to the horizon—So we will not stand out much until the moment is appropriate. . . And the right moment will be tonight! —

— Yes!—And the girl jumped again with emotion.

—Oh God, no. . . —Just for a moment he thought Mirio was going to do the right thing . . . Sadly, he was wrong.

—Do you think we should let them know about our existence? —The blue haired girl questioned as she raised her hand halfway up.

—I think a good chill will make them warm up—Now it was Mirio's turn to raise his hand taking the girl's, both saw Tamaki who sighed getting up from the floor and ended up putting his hand together with theirs.

—I still disagree with this. . .— But his protests were not heard.

—Let's just give them a heads up and tell them. . . — A magic circle formed under the three as they began to cache a lot of energy—That we are here! —And after this a wave of energy was felt throughout the building, each magician could detect it as a strong chill and a crushing presence hit them all at once and in Izuku's case it was so strong that it almost made him throw up.

Perplexed looks at what they had just felt.

It was not one, but three brutal sources of magical energy that were easily identified as mages, without doubt, the problem is that they appeared out of nowhere so it could only mean one thing. . . They had hidden without a trace until they _wanted to_ show themselves. 

The war was just about to begin. . . And the blood would soon dye the rivers of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life he didn't wanted the classes to end.

After feeling that terrifying presence crushing down his spirit the young man felt almost like wetting his pants at the first sign of panic or fright, as if this wasn't enough through the window could see Mordred hanging from a tree beckoning him with both hands asking if he was all right. He shook his head repeatedly since he felt that his Servant would enter with a dynamic kick through the window at any moment. In the instant that the lunch time arrived the boy ran out, since Bakugo would try to kill him as soon as he had the chance so better not give him options.

He try to look for a good place to eat, as far as possible of the main building of the Academy so he end up going to one of the outdoor courtyards of the school waiting for his Servant to follow him and didn't took her more than 15 seconds to ram into him, touching everywhere.

—I felt many presences of a ton of mages! Where did they hurt you?!— Asked at once, a dead Master was no good for her at all.

—Mordred-san, I'm fine! —Izuku tried to take off the knight hands, it was embarrassing to be touched by a girl. . . Although Mordred wouldn't call herself a girl or surely behead him and speaking about beheading; a vein grew on the blonde's forehead.

— Stop calling me by my real name. You don't know anything about this? If people know who I was in life it is obvious that they'll be able to know my weaknesses if they track down my story—She hit him on the forehead, those hand were heavy.

—Sorry . . —And now he looks down completely distressed, this boy would end up killing her with that weakness of him.

—Anyway, call me Saber or Mo-san from now on, understood? —Demanded sternly as she snarled, the amount of mana accumulated in that school was something terrifying, no doubt it was full of extremely powerful mages. The saber flicked her tongue, this would be more difficult than expected—Rookie—Call him as she clenched a fist and a smile of conviction formed on her lips—Let's make you stronger. . . —

Meanwhile, in one of the courtyards of the Academy the young Bakugo was walking at full speed, in total fury, not only had to deal with the pile of extras he had for classmates, but there were also three other mages with shit tons of mana in his school, and to make things worse the useless Deku had invoked a Saber! Something that he failure to do! If it wasn't because they were still in school, he probably would blow the whole damn place.

—There's no way this can get any worse—Muttered to himself, but then it really got worse since he was now confronted by Ochako Uraraka who, with crossed arms, saw him severely, unlike a girl so small and of delicate features should—What the hell do you want, Round Face? —Asked in a foul way, he already knew about the nature of the girl but didn't saw her as a threat in the least.

—I ask you to leave Midoriya-kun alone. —Those mere words were enough to make him even more angry.

—Why should I leave that loser alone?! This is a war—Had to control himself only a little by saying the latter, he couldn't go around screaming about the Grail war, he wasn't an idiot—You should try to kill him too—Snapped at her with a snarl as he bent down to see her in the eyes—Or is it that you intend to win this without harming anyone. . . Weakling? —The girl tightened her eyes, she mustn't show weakness.

—He is not in this war because he wants to, Bakugo-kun. When classes finish I'll take him to the church, Aizawa-san will take care of this and get him out of the war—The male flicked his tongue at the mention of the priest in charge of maintaining partiality and the rules over the war.

— Will you let him run away like a coward? How pathetic. . . Let me guess; you want his fucking Saber servant, don't you? —Now he made a sarcastic grin, it was terrifying how deep the boy's reddish eyes could be.

—I'm not interested in taking with his Servant, he's someone innocent who shouldn't be in this battle —And there she went again with that impulse to defend him, why did she care about a guy she had just met? This only disgusted him even more.

—We'll see . . . —He turned around then, moving away from her, but far from finishing there he gave the order— _"Rider_ " — At the call he felt the presence of his Servant, invisible but there he was.

— _"Yes, Master?"_ —After this the boy put a crooked smile on his lips.

— _"When night falls._ _._ _._ _Hunt them down_ _"_ — He could hear, only for his ears, a loud laugh.

— _"Elysian fields be prepared, I'll send a dozen heroes on your way!"_ —

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, a duo walks quickly through the corridors since, after a lot of mental discussion of their strategy for the war, they almost spent the time that was supposed to be their lunchtime. Kyoka hated to eat in a hurry, but they couldn't waste time and the cafeteria was too noisy to maintain a stable mental communication.

—Don't make me run, I'm at full tank over here, remember? —Her companion complained while holding his belly, despite the warnings of the girl Denki stuffed himself with all kinds of food during the lunch break, mostly due the nervousness that attack him all day, being part of a war and all.

—I told you not to eat much, what would you do if someone attack you right now? —Commented slightly angry, since her wise advice got royally ignored by the blond.

—I would roll out of reach—Damn it, he always knew how to say something funny and easily break the tension in the environment around him.

— Moron. . . —Although his master plan to make her smile work out, things were about to get dense as a rock. Suddenly Kyoka stop walking, something that almost made him bump into her, the reason? A couple was walking down the corridor from the opposite direction, the girls look at each other and in Jirou's case she glances at her ex-friend—Yaoyorozu—Spitted almost with courage.

—Jirou-san. . . —She returned the "greeting", looking down, she felt distressed. Beside her Shouto Todoroki only narrowed his eyes slightly.

—Kaminari—Said in a cordial and serene way.

—Todoroki—He returned the greeting, the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

— . . I hope for a great battle and the best mage wins—The purple-haired girl broke the silence as she headed to the classroom, but then the other girl made her way to her.

—Jirou-san, I . . . —She didn't knew what else to say, it was too complicated.

—Yes? You what? —Awaits for her answer, really wanting to know why her best friend stabbed her in the back and joined Shouto Todoroki instead of asking her for help for that war, Kyoka understood that she didn't had the capabilities of the half-and-half. . . But they were best friends since childhood, they had grown together, learned magic together, they promised to win the Grail as sisters, but then she betrayed her. . .

— . . I wish you the best. . . —Momo turned around, could not see her face and this caused Kyoka an uncontrollable rage.

—Why you can't tell me?! — Cry pulling her shoulder violently—Tell me why you betrayed me! — Impotence made her say things without thinking, seeing the black eyes of her friend, his sister, as she hold her tightly by the shoulders— . . . Is it because I'm weak? . .? —Asked in a thread of voice and this was enough to break Momo—How big is your ambition to win? You who possess everything—And then she received a loud slap.

— How can you think of me like that?! When did I let you see me as a materialistic person?! —Turns out that Yaoyorozu had her breaking point too, of all the things that could be said, nothing would surpass that since she was the most disinterested person in the world and that Jirou, her Friend, will call her that. . . It was too much, even for her kind self—I have my reasons for what I did. . . And you, as my friend, should understand me, trust me, but instead you decided to take this as an insult without thinking about what I was suffering. —In that instant Kyoka grabbed her by the neck of her blouse holding firmly.

—What's so important that you betrayed our promise? — She was going to answer but a hand held her by the right wrist.

—Leave Yaoyorozu alone . . . —Shouto's cold tone made Kyoka weaken just a second before he was held by the neck, feeling fingers tighten the area.

—And you release Jirou: Now—The half albino raised his hand quickly to hold the electric blond, in seconds he had released his grip looking to counterattack but instantly separated when he felt a shock that would affected him excessively if the direct contact was produced— Come on, fight! —Challenged him instantly causing a stir, many eyes settled on them so they couldn't use their magic now.

— . . It's not the moment. Today, at nightfall. . . —It was a direct challenge, but the opposite wasn't going to show fear in the least.

—Very well, at the forest in the south: Don't be late, Todoroki—He turned around taking Kyoka by the hand to take her away, they could skip a class or two. Jirou followed his step somewhat surprised due the fact she never thought that the blonde had that level of guts to challenge the heir of the most powerful family in the city.

— I didn't expect you to do something like that, Kaminari. . . Thanks for protecting me—Murmured in a low tone, it was strange in her to thank other people but since the war began Kaminari had been her main support, always looking to give everything to help her fulfill her dream.

—Don't worry. We'll win this war—Said firmly without turning his face towards her, he spoke with a tone of confidence. . . But if you saw him face to face would notice that he was crying. What the hell was he thinking?! Challenge the most skilled mage in the war?! Todoroki was going to tear him into pieces! He better get in contact with Ramses quickly or Shouto would kill him as soon as the sun go down.

Many students ended up missing the next class and the one that came after it, but with the recent incidents in the city the teachers didn't look for much trouble wondering what was happening with their students. . . They didn't get paid enough for this.

 _6 PM, West of the city._

Quick steps took the young people down the road that led to the old Catholic church in that area, everything had been a whirlpool for the young Midoriya, after having agreed with his Servant to seek only his protection she stayed out of school waiting for him until classes end, always alert in case of any emergency and . . . Was that her excuse of a Master being dragged by a brunette girl?

— Hey, give me that back! —The blonde complained as she followed them, didn't draw her sword since there was still sunlight and rules were the rules after all.

—Uraraka-san, please wait! —The boy barely could follow the rhythm, for having short legs the girl moved really fast.

—We don't have time, Bakugo-kun has given you an ultimatum and if we don't hurry—Her words were cut off when a soft whistle caught their attention, a cheerful tune that filled the now silent environment of that forgotten path, even when it was quite catchy it freezes Uraraka's heart— _"Caster, appear"_ —She mentally asked and instantly the great Merlin made his appearance next to the girl.

—This will be a complicated one. . . —Murmured the albino magician holding his head with regret, so big was this predicament that he didn't notice the presence behind him.

—Hey, Crap Mage! —And now Mordred kicked him to make him notice her existence causing Merlin to take several wobbly steps front.

—Little Mordred! —He raised his hands as if he offers a hug but a sword in front of his neck told him that wasn't a good idea.

— Could we focus on the Servant in front of us? — Ochako asked seeing how in the road they were going walked a tall, green haired man, on his back a spear held with both hands in a carefree pose while still whistling happily.

— They can ignore me if they wish, I have the explicit order not to attack until the sun has gone so embrace your luck; you have ten minutes left before knowing the Elysian fields—He spoke in a lavish tone as he spin his weapon several times with a hand and nailed it to the ground, his words couldn't displease more the Saber who instantly advancing materializing her armor.

— What are you saying, bastard ?! You think you're better than me?!—Her helmet shut instantly, raising the sword Clarent and throwing herself directly against the new found rival, he clicked his tongue with annoyance but couldn't just left the Saber attack him without fighting back so he dug up his weapon and, in full air, deflected the attack, a hard impact without a doubt but Mordred wasn't planning to let him go so easily; using that impulse to turn around she trike several times looking for an opening for a lethal attack but the opponent moved with inhuman agility to evade each blow.

—What a skillful rival I had the glory to met!—Rider flattered before taking her by the wrist, quickly turning her over and crashing the Saber in the ground.

—You dickhead! —It didn't took her long to throw another cut that was blocked by the rival spear, Achilles was going to continue but had to jump back in order to avoid multiple vines that emerged from the concrete under them.

—Caster! What's the meaning of this?! To interference between an honorable duel of two men is a preposterous thing! —The man complained, but the wizard only shrugged showing his book of spells.

—Nothing personal, Mr. Lancer, but I must keep that little boy alive—At the mention of his Servant genre Midoriya was slightly surprised before he remembered what she had told him about the helmet of that armor she wears.

" _My helmet is a minor Noble Phantasm, it's called_ _**Secret of Pedigri**_ _ **, Helmet of the Hidden Infidelity**_ _even when it's not visible it hide my real name and gender of other people and it will only reveal me when I use my real Noble Phantasm, you can see through it since you're my Master, so avoid using my real name. Understood, brat?"_

What he didn't understand was why that white magician know the true name of the girl. . .

—I'm sorry to correct you, Caster, but I'm not a Lancer, do not let my weapon deceive you. — Then he put one of his hand onto his mouth and release a loud whistle that made a big carriage appear next to him.

—Oh great . . . He had to be a Rider—Murmur to himself since this guy had an advantage against the Casters . . . And he was a Caster!

— So be prepared, since I shall send you to the kingdom of Hades! —Then he mounted the carriage and it advanced without being pulled by anything more than the magical power of the warrior.

—I recommend you to retreat Master! —Ochako soon obeyed the suggestion of her Servant pulling the hand of Midoriya who was still in total shock for what just happen.

—Follow me, let's go to church! —She pulled him as fast as she could while behind them a big explosion detonate loudly; Merlin had tried to stop the enemy Rider but his attacks were useless against the great resistance of the car in front of him.

—Die, you scoundrel! —Achilles had to suddenly turn around in order to block a sword with his spear, the blonde warrior hadn't surrendered yet and now they exchanged strong blows while the green haired let see his majestic form of combat moving effortlessly from one side to another, avoiding all attacks while the tip of his spear sought a point to penetrate in that armor of Mordred.

— You're too brutal for a Saber! Are you sure you're not a Berserker? —Scoffed as he evaded one more blow from the rival sword.

—Here you have a Berserker! —She raised her sword, stabbing it into the transport that carried them both and causing him to shake violently, rushing to the ground, forcing them to jump off before crashing.

—Be damn Saber! That carriage has lived great battles with me, do not mistreat it! —Now he was upset and was going to fight seriously, offend him or the Gods was one thing, but his beloved carriage? Those were fighting words!

Meanwhile Ochako could already see the church, they would be safe inside since it was a completely neutral territory where you couldn't fight as a mage.

— _"We just have to enter, we'll call Saber and Caster;_ e _verything will be fine."_ —Pressed her lips together, almost there. . .

— **Die**! —Ochako instantly pulled the green haired boy, throwing him away with an antigravity spell that made him light as a feather, he fly away without resistance as she had to throw her backpack to stop an explosion that almost hits her.

—Uraraka-san! —Deku yell sawing that ash blond that for so many years he considered his personal Bully getting closer—Kacchan, don't do this! —Due to the spell he just floated in the direction of the church door, not being able to go back and help her.

— **Release!** —Midoriya's body fell to the ground with a loud thud, Ochako just undo the antigravity spell—Go inside the church, I'll take care of Bakugo-kun! —The girl really planned to face _that_ guy alone. At such words Katsuki only squeezed one of his hands letting see explosions in his fingers.

— Do you really think you can stop me, Round face? —He pursed his lips in a grimace of disgust, there was nothing that bothered him more than bad jokes.

— I'm going to do it; I will not let you hurt someone innocent IN this war—And raise both hands, really planning to fight him.

—Leaving Deku go to fight me on your own; how gutless. . . —Bakugo mumbled, clicking his tongue and surprising the girl.

—How is that gutless? —Didn't understand that logic.

—Easy. . . — He licked his lower lip — _Suicide is the cowards way out._ _._ _._ —Okay, that maybe intimidate her just a little bit.

The fight was direct and brutal, Bakugo wasn't a rival to take lightly, his explosion magic was something simply terrifying in terms of destructive power, Ochako did her best to evade it, but it was difficult at the great speed he could cast such explosions. A palm brushed her face and that same genre an explosion that almost leave her faceless.

— Your Servant is not here to protect you little girl! —And then he turn his free hand towards her, ready to explode her into pieces, but the girl wasn't going to let him win so easily.

—This isn't over Bakugo-kun! —And then took his wrist deflecting the explosion, in physical strength he was very superior but she knew how to fight properly in this situations and had the advantage of closeness —Now take this! —Using her gravity magic she reduced her opponents completely before making him turn at full speed, being as light as a feather it didn't cost her much effort to throw him against a wall— **Release**! —She touched the tips of her fingers causing his magic to dissipate by increasing the speed with which the ash was released generating a strong impact of this against the wall. Meanwhile Deku was still standing where he fell to the ground before, utterly in shock at the girls performance in that battle—Midoriya-kun, enter the Church now! —Yelled because she knew well that the explosive mage wouldn't give up so easily.

—But how about! — He had no chance to say more before Bakugo emerged from the rocks and took Ochako by the head with one of his palms that began to glow with energy.

—Tell me, Round Face. . . How you think you'll look after a point blank explosion blast? —Asked causing the girl a cold sweat, that second of distraction had cost too much, she try to think of a solution but it was too close—Fuck! —But without giving time for a reaction Bakugo was stabbed by an arrow to the left shoulder, releasing Ochako he turn in the direction from where the projectile came noticing not one, but several presences that had remained hidden until then—Damn bastards. . . —He dug up the arrow, gritting his teeth in pain but refusing to show it.

A young girl with curious green hair was walking along the street, her expressionless face showing nothing at all.

— Praised be you whose sins will be purified in front of the house of the Lord, may thy blood be shed in his eternal glory for the sake of your salvation —Just what they needed; a religious madwoman. She holds her hands together in prayer manner—Ends their sinful lives. . . Archer! —And immediately a rain of arrows flew towards them, Bakugo cursed because the wound on his shoulder didn't allow him to move his hand well on that side.

—Behind me! —And then the unthinkable happened, Uraraka Ochako stepped between him and the rain of arrows surprising the blond that only saw her perform a quick enchantment to generate a barrier that could barely withstand the rain of arrows before her.

—Moron! —Katsuki pulled her violently causing her to fall behind him, the barrier broke and he raised his good hand a second before— **Die!** —And blow an explosion with all his strength towards the girl with greenish hair, dissipating all the arrows that flew towards them, even so she didn't seem impressed and before the fire touched of the explosion reach her a dark wall appear between her and the attack.

—I feel deeply sorry for bothering you like this, our rivals have shown that the path of evil made them more powerful than expected—She spoke in a high and lavish tone as the wall came down, from the shadows two figures emerged; one of the same age as the students, with blonde hair and eyes of faint blue, like the girl he wore the uniform of the UA and it wasn't difficult to identify him; it was the boy who lived complexed against the group A.

—Ibara-san, Ibara-san. . . What difference does make it if they die now or in a few minutes? —He instantly dismissed the inability of the girl to finish off their objectives—I ask you, Count, to finish with our enemies and take us one step closer to victory in this war—Asked the tall man who accompanied him who only took a step forward, holding a long spear in his right arm.

—And so it will be. . . —It was tremendously tall male, even more than Achilles undoubtedly with his 6.2 ft., his silver hair and wavy figure showed an elegant demeanor, coupled with his hard features and pale face that resembled more a dead than a living man, in addition to huge black circles that highlighted his eyes giving him even more lack of humanity—This is now my domain and those who invade my land will die. . . Impaled! —He just finish saying that and instantly tons of black thorns appear from the floor, the same kind that protect Ibara before— **Kazikli Bey!** — His noble ghost was unleashed towards them and this time they couldn't stop him with their natural abilities for sure.

—Not so fast you fiend! — The pale man raised his spear to defend himself against an identical weapon that crashed into him, Achilles had appeared out of nowhere and kicked the male to make him back up instantly.

—Where the fuck were you Rider?! — Bakugo cursed squeezing the wound on his shoulder, he was bleeding too much.

— Facing rivals, as you ordered! — Without seeing the Greek took a quick jump of several meters evading black thorns emerged from the ground, without doubt he possessed divine protection against all damage, although his opponents didn't know it —Attack without warning is a baseness, what a lack of honor! —Complained landing on the edge of the fence that separated the church from the street.

—How did you get here, Rider? Our allies were sent to stop you—At such declaration of his rival is that Rider put a smile on his lips.

—Someone is taking care of them properly—Commented with a smirk creeping in his face.

Meanwhile, not far from there, a terrible battle took place between two different flanks; On one hand, Merlin and Mordred faced two fierce adversaries, being the wizard who fought against a gigantic man of inhuman proportions that destroyed the forest at each step or blow he made while the Caster avoided for dear life whatever was thrown into his direction.

— Death to the oppressors! — The corpulent being of gray skin and blond hair screamed.

— Can you repeat me why you face the girl and I had to take care of the Berserker?! —The white wizard screamed as he sought to channel a spell, but he had no time to cast IT due the constant attacks of his rival.

Meanwhile the Saber had a battle with her equal since before her was a woman with blond hair and bright green eyes that carried a reddish sword of great size, it was fighting at her same level, a constant clash of swords that didn't stop rumble throughout the forest.

—You are really good, Green Saber! — The rival praised while Mordred only bit her tongue to not smile for the thrill of that battle.

—You're not doing it bad, Orange Saber! —Well, her rival was another Saber, the most desired kind of servant any Master could want for the Holy Grail War.

The continuous exchange of blows didn't stop and while the two blond fighters fought against each other it was that the Masters of both the Berserker and the Saber saw at close range.

—I never thought we would find another Saber here —Murmured the orange haired girl, Master of the young blonde in red dress, while gently biting the nail of her thumb.

—Relax Kendo! Your Saber is the strongest of them all! —Tetsutetsu support her instantly, knowing for sure that her Saber was a really powerful servant, especially if you consider she had his Berserker along Ibara's Archer and Monoma's Lancer with her.

—We can't lay our guards down just because we have the numerical superiority, these guys have really strong Servants—She would never let herself be carried away by something as simple as numbers, she knew that the enemy Saber was powerful, the Caster equally and lets not mention the Rider that served to Bakugo who could easily be among the strongest Servant she had ever seen.

—Then let's finish them! —He raised his hand ready to give the order to his Berserker. —Come on Spartacus, finish your enemy! —Grilled without fear the name of his Servant, who, far from getting angry about the revelation, just put a huge smile on his lips.

—Of course, let's finish with all the tyrants and oppressors! —He raised his hands with emotion giving Merlin the necessary time to perform a full spell.

— **Dŵr** **So** **Neges** **fawr** **!** —The ancient Welsh spell was cast, generating a dense fog that covered the entire combat area —Little Mordred, lets retreat! —Indicated to the Knight that only clicked her tongue with annoyance because she couldn't leave the Rider to protect the life of her inept master even when the fight was just getting good.

— This battle isn't over, Orange Saber! —Declared to the air before taking advantage of the fog to retreat strategically, hated to leave fights hanging like that. . . But Izuku couldn't stay alone without being stabbed more than 20 minutes.

Back to the church entrance the battle between the great Achilles and his two rivals was developing at great speed, showing the why of his fame for being "The one with light feet" he moved with great speed, evading as much arrows were thrown in his direction in time to avoid being impaled by the black thorns that already began to bother him, but he had to keep them entertained in the time his Master entered the neutral territory of the Church where he would be safe.

—I don't need your help! —Cursed to Uraraka who was support him to walk, even so, she kept helping him no matter how much he weighed.

—It doesn't make you wrong either, right? —She put a half smile on her lips in spite of the fatigue as they kept moving towards the door where Midoriya was waiting for them.

— _"Kacchan was overcome, Uraraka-san couldn't do anything._ _._ _._ _Are these the battles betweenmages? "_ —Swallowed with great difficulty, seeing this made him understand what that hidden world had waiting for him if he wanted to continue in that war.

—Move your ass Deku! —The scream of the ash blond took him out of his thoughts while he opened the gate of the church, the instant they put a foot inside is that Neito and Ibara backed down since there was no point in continuing to fight—Rider, come back! —After the shout of his Master is that the Greek nodded taking several jumps back elegantly landing on the edge of the metal grid.

—Thy will remember this as the day you almost caught the great! —Then an arrow stab him in the breastplate of his armor but it couldn't get through his skin but pretended that id did as he held on to the impacted area —Oh, you scoundrel! —He hurled his spear with an inhuman force in the direction where the enemy archer was hiding before vanishing in an ethereal to return with his Master.

In the place where the weapon reach a figure of aqua-green hair had been almost stabbed by it; it happened to graze her neck digging into the ground behind her. A woman of small height, with a thin body and curious cat ears above her head that had both eyes wide open in surprise.

— This weapon seemed guided by the Apolo himself and even so it has failed. . . Has that man spared my life? —Muttered to herself as she clicks her tongue in annoyance, she was sure she hit the mark, but he undoubtedly survived—I swear by my name, Atalanta the archer serving my Goddess Artemis that I will pierce your heart with an arrow even if that's the last thing I d—Gritted her teeth with content courage.

Meanwhile, in the south of the city. . .

Denki couldn't understand where he got the guts to challenge Shouto Todoroki for a direct match, surely he _would have_ to face him sooner or later to fulfill Kyoka's dream of winning the Grail War but he preferred such match to be _way later_ in the future. Many guys seek to do prowess in sports to impress the girls but no, the big boy wants to win a death battle royal between mages for the girl he doesn't like! . . . Right?

— _"This is not the time to think about that, Master"_ — In his mind rumbled the solemn voice of the Pharaoh, Ozymandias had returned from his day doing "Shopping" with his beloved Nefertari and met with his summoner and his bride (As Ramses call Kyoka to their discontent) waiting for the instructions for the battle, what was the combat plan brilliantly drawn by Denki? Hitting their opponents to death and the funny thing is that the Egyptian agreed to such nonsense.

— _"It's not the time, Pharaoh" —_ Murmured in his head, he wasn't quite sure if Jirou could read his thoughts now because it was her who was in charge of the mental links and all that for which he preferred not to think much about his feelings for her.

— _"It's always the right time to talk about love"_ —Ramses thought with a proud smile as he gently pulled on the hands around his wife waist who never seemed embarrassed or disgusted by these gestures of affection, a soft kiss on her temple made her smile slightly.

—God, they spill honey. . . —It was the complaint of the young mage who couldn't understand how a being of such power could be so corny, but he was their trump card so they had to endure them being all cute and fluffy all the time.

—Well, it's a cute if you think about it, right? —The blond speak without thinking before noticing how the purple haired gal saw him with a raised eyebrow—Eh. . . Well—Damn, he got nervous, swallowed slightly—You know, they were separated for centuries and now. . . We make them meet again, it's romantic, don't you think? Their love transcends time and this guy had like a million wives but chose her over all of them cuz love and stuff—He continued to babble and the girl gave a light sigh closing her eyes.

—I suppose so, it sounds great to have someone who love that way. . . —After this, Denki felt an eyelid shake. . . How could she be a genius in everything and at the same time be so obtuse not to notice the pyramid in front of her?!

—It's coming—At once the seriousness returned to them, down a stone stairway came down the so feared heir of the Todoroki family, strangely seemed to come completely alone.

—And Yaoyorozu? —His companion muttered to what Jirou only narrowed both eyes looking for any indication of another presence, but at least a hundred meters away was not.

—She's not around, but we must be prepared for everything, she can have an Assassin or a Caster that hide without us noticing its presence, also if it's an Archer it could attack from the distance—Indicated the girl showing her knowledge and preparation for the Battle, instantly Denki felt somewhat intimidated because a novice like him had no comparison with her and unfortunately he ended up having the Servant that she deserved.

Shouto arrived at a slow pace, being already at almost 30 meters from the couple he stopped analyzing them with the look or rather the Servant that stayed next to them and what he saw made him squint softly.

— _"His statistics are outstanding, same as yours Ishtar._ _._ _._ —Thought so the Goddess could hear him, the woman who came out of nowhere with a frown because she didn't expect to meet a rival who had such a degree of power, but more than that.

—This will be a formidable rival. . . He possesses a high Rank of **Divinity.** —As she mentions that particular attribute is that the young man with the scar wrinkled his brow.

— Of your level? —He knew that she possessed a grade A of that special attribute.

—No, a little below. . . But that doesn't make him any less frightening, without doubt his power is terrifying—She took slow steps forward while her golden bow rose above—I advise you to stand back, Master Shouto. . . This battle will be dangerous for all those around us—On the other side the Pharaoh for the same term adopted a serious face.

—Stay behind me, I will show you why your praises and prayers to my greatness are well justified—He said while his casual clothes, newly purchased and very expensive, disappeared revealing his Egyptian clothing, with one hand he moved his cane on his side and causing a strong gust of wind.

—I can see you are very powerful—Spoke the little woman while her bow began to shine brightly.

—I am above the parameters that mortals can define; I am the great Rameses the II, Ozymandias, the one who is the son of Ra and his earthly incarnation, God-King, King of kings and the Rider who will win this war—At the mention of his name Kyoka slapped her forehead, that man really didn't understand the concept of hiding his true identity. Instantly the opponent hit a laugh.

—Since we are introducing ourselves formally—In the background Shouto said "Archer, no" —I have no choice but to do it equally—Her body levitated while again her Master repeated that she should not reveal her true name—I am the avatar of Ishtar, the great Mesopotamian deity of war, fertility, sex, love and justice—The arch was lit with the bright sunlight, they were about to destroy the whole place.

—A battle between Gods! Let the sun and the war meet in a glorious fight! —Ramses wouldn't stay behind, around him bright rays of sun illuminated the entire site letting see what his power was capable of.

The clash was about to take place, both Masters ready for what would be a rumble of biblical proportions. . . Until a spear grooves the heavens, landing just between the two Servant, they stopped the show of their powers, curious of who dared to intervene.

—What happens? Have you finished showing-off? —A voice rumbled as a figure came out of the shadows landing on the spear, with one foot balanced on the handle lowering slowly to be next to the weapon, was a woman of six feet with everything and her high heel boots, she wore a tight leather suit that allows to see the athletic figure she had, her hair of an intense dark purple color, long until the low part of his back, then she jump off the spear and unearthing it easily.

— Who are you, that dare to interrupt us? —Asked the Pharaoh, but the woman didn't deign to even see in his direction, she just clicked her tongue slightly as if calling someone.

—They are three. Two fighters, one Rider and one Archer, as well as one support Caster. . . What are your orders? — From among the trees, by the same course from where she show up before, a young man with a wild violet hair came out scratching the back of his head.

—You said your ability is useful against this type of Servan, right. ...? Then go ahead and finish them quick—At once the three students of the UA recognized him: It was Hitoshi Shinsou the young man of class C.

—I said it indeed; but I wanted to know what you wanted me to do. . . Master—Now it was clear.

—He's a mage too? — Denki asked in total surprise to what the aforementioned only sigh with annoyance.

— Not being recognized doesn't mean that you can't do things. . . End them; Lancer—The woman nodded, spinning her weapon at full speed.

—Prepare "Gods" as you'll face the great Scatcach; Queen of the Land of Shadows—Then duck her body, ready to jump into battle— _And God killer_ —Kyoka had finished analyzing the capabilities of her rival just like Shouto and both went eyes wide open, stepping forward instantly.

— Pharaoh, stay back! —

— Go back Archer! —

— **She** **has an advantage over you!** —The two deities now had to face a woman with the ability to hurt the Gods themselves. . .


End file.
